Quand chamboulements rime avec sentiments
by Olila
Summary: Cette année des vies vont être chamboulées. Entre nouvelles opinions, nouveaux départs, nouvelles rencontres et retrouvailles, les habitants du château vont devoir d'accrocher. SB*OC RL*OC sans oublier les autres maraudeurs et personnages secondaires.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic et j'ai certainement perdu la main mais comme j'ai eu brusquement envie de m'y remettre, j'ai réalisé ma folie du moment! Et donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic pour laquelle j'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre (comme d'habitudeuh!). Althéa54 m'a d'ailleurs bien aidé pour cela! (merci Marm'!)**_

_**Je tiens à avertir les gens que l'on se situe dans un UA où Lily et James sont encore en vie, et où Peter ne les a pas trahi, bref un happy world quoi!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Callista était intimidée, aujourd'hui était le grand jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, sa première. Elle se mit à redouter plus encore que quelque chose ne tourne mal. Elle était si démunie ici! Bien plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant entourée de ses semblables qu'elle avait apprit à maîtriser. Dumbledore savait-il ce qu'il faisait? Enfin, elle devait se contrôler, quel effet cela ferait-il si le nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus de Poudlard gérait moins facilement sa peur en ce moment important que ses élèves! Surtout qu'eux en étaient au moins à leur troisième rentrée, ca devait devenir une habitude._

_Elle était assise à la table que se partageaient les professeurs lorsque le flux d'élèves entra. Bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais assise sur les bancs de cette école, Callista savait comment tout s'y déroulait, on lui en avait souvent parlé lorsqu'enfant elle habitait chez ses parents. Mais jamais oh grand jamais elle ne s'était imaginée assister un jour à la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux élèves et au discours de début d'année du directeur._

_La raison était fort simple: Callista de son enfance jusqu'à il y avait deux semaines avait cru qu'elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir, comme tout son entourage avec elle. Sa puissante famille lui en avait d'ailleurs toujours voulue, comme si elle avait fait exprès de ne pas être une sorcière, elle était une honte pour eux qui étaient reconnus. Ils ne cessaient de répéter que si elle avait été fille unique, la lignée de sang pur dont ils descendaient se serait éteinte, et qu'heureusement ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle ne serait pas responsable de cette catastrophe puisqu'elle avait un grand frère de deux ans plus agé qu'elle et qui était digne de fierté lui, elle était donc juste le fardeau que devait garder caché une famille respectable._

_Comment était-elle donc arrivée à cette table à tout juste vingt deux ans, sans avoir suivit aucune étude dans le monde magique ni même celles de professeurs dans le monde moldu? Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est que Callista n'était pas là de gaieté de cœur. Il y avait quinze jours ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés de manière incontrôlée et tardive manquants de tuer un moldu. Horrifiée, elle s'était apprêtée le jour même à s'enfuir au loin quand un hibou lui avait apporté une enveloppe à son nom. A partir de ce moment là, elle avait comprit que s'en était fini de sa liberté et que où qu'elle aille on la retrouverait. Elle s'était donc résignée à lire la lettre: Dumbledore demandait à la voir de toute urgence et lui envoyait un portoloin pour le rejoindre. Elle savait qui il était et n'était pas sans savoir qu'il était réputé pour toujours parvenir à ses fins: elle s'était donc rendu au château dans lequel il la convoquait. En fin de journée, elle avait déjà supplié le directeur une vingtaine de fois de la laisser s'en aller et de fermer les yeux sur l'accident, elle lui avait promis autant de fois qu'elle ferait tout pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Alors qu'elle s'était toujours arrangée depuis ses quinze ans pour se tenir loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler le monde magique et son passé, il l'avait obligé à suivre des cours de magie pendant un an afin qu'elle puisse maîtriser le pouvoir qu'il y avait en elle. Pour au moins lui éviter de subir la compagnie de camarades de classe de onze ans, et surtout pour qu'elle n'apprenne que l'essentiel, il avait décidé qu'elle recevrait des leçons particulières de la part des professeurs mais comme il ne pouvait décemment pas l'héberger et l'éduquer pour rien et qu'un poste qui lui était adapté restait vacant deux semaines encore avant la rentrée, il avait décidé de le lui attribuer. Selon lui, elle se devait bien de lui sauver la mise, surtout qu'enseigner l'étude des moldus aux adolescents de Poudlard était dans ses cordes puisqu'elle avait vécu tantôt dans le monde magique, tantôt dans le monde moldu. Et voilà comment Callista s'était retrouvée dans l'histoire contre son gré._

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle vivait ici. Elle s'était appropriée ce dont elle aurait besoin pour apprendre la magie comme les ustensiles de potion et sa baguette pour laquelle elle ne ressenatait rien de particulier comme on le lui avait pourtant prédis, elle avait aussi réfléchit à la façon dont elle pourrait enseigner aux élèves puisqu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas improviser un premier cours et elle avait déambulé dans le château afin d'apprendre à s'y retrouver. Elle aurait eu l'air fine de se perdre et de devoir demander le chemin aux élèves... heureusement pour elle, elle avait déjà l'habitude de ce genre de lieu ayant vécu dans un grand manoir aux escaliers magiques eux aussi même s'il fallait avouer que la demeure de sa famille était loin d'être si vaste que Poudlard._

_Aujourd'hui, c'était les visages de ses collègues qu'elle découvrait. D'ailleurs sans savoir pourquoi, le visage de son voisin de droite lui était familier et pourtant elle ne parvenait plus à mettre un nom, un lien ou un lieu dessus ce qui était étrange puisque habituellement elle avait une bonne mémoire pour se genre de chose. Lorsque l'on se méfie de tout le monde on mémorise les visages d'une façon qui devient à la longue presque inconsciente._

_Lorsque Dumbledore commença son discours, Callista paniqua un peu plus. elle savait qu'il allait présenter les nouveaux professeurs dont elle faisait partie. Ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers jours devenait concret avec cette annonce, trop concret. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fui loin de cet endroit. Malheureusement elle était enchainée par ses nouvelles obligations, foutues obligations qui lui volaient le peu de liberté qu'elle avait réussi à trouver. Le fait d'être attentive aux paroles du directeur eu au moins un mérite: elle apprit le nom du professeur à ses côtés: Black. Un nom qu'elle n'appréciait pas énormément, une famille qui lui rappelait trop la sienne. Enfant elle avait eu le malheur de devoir fréquenter des Black lors des réunions organisées chez elle. Bien sûr elle faisait profil bas et ne tardait jamais à monter, lorsqu'elle n'était pas immédiatement enfermée dans sa chambre par ses parents durant toute la soirée et plus encore. Enfin, sa chambre avait au moins le mérite d'être un endroit vivable. _

_Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ré enfouir ses souvenirs ci au fin fond de sa mémoire, la cérémonie se déroulait sans son attention. Et quand enfin elle eut fini d'enterrer en elle ses mauvais souvenirs, Callista observa discrètement le jeune homme à ses côtés, cherchant toujours à se remémorer la façon dont elle l'avait connu car elle était prête à le parier, ce n'était pas chez elle. A coup sûr, ils avaient à peu près le même âge, du moins il n'avait pas plus de 25 ans. En digne descendant des Black il avait les traits fins de l'aristocratie, cependant, sa longue chevelure noire lui donnait un air désinvolte et cette contradiction lui donnait un certain charme, une autorité accentuée par un regard d'un gris peu courant. Puis se fut sur les élèves qu'elle reporta son attention. Ils semblaient dissipés, comment ferait-elle pour faire régner l'ordre dans son cours? Et s'ils se disputaient et en venaient à utiliser la magie, comment ferait-elle pour les séparer? Et aussi comment être sûre que ces cours leur apprendraient ce qui était nécessaire de savoir pour les examens? Elle était plongée en pleins dans ses préoccupations et dans son repas lorsqu'une voix qui s'adressait à elle la ramena sur Terre._

_-Vous me semblez angoissée à la façon dont vous agitez votre fourchette._

_Callista souri et arrêta le mouvement de balancier qu'elle effectuait depuis une minute avec sa fourchette sans s'en rendre compte._

_-Oh que oui je le suis, pas vous Monsieur Black?_

_-Oh s'il vous plait, appelez moi Sirius... et tutoyez moi! Etre appelé monsieur par une jeune collègue me donne l'impression d'être un cinquantenaire bedonnant._

_Callista sourit malgré son étonnement. Rares étaient les personnes venant d'une importante famille à se laisser tutoyer. Enfin, peut-être que son année ici serait plus agréable si elle la passait en compagnie de gens sympathiques qui ne prenaient pas la grosse tête. Mais elle disait bien peut-être car rien n'était moins sûr... Cette année ici restait pour l'instant une immense corvée dans son esprit. Elle ne faisait qu'attendre que tout soit terminé pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie d'avant et ce, même si elle n'était pas pour autant la vie rêvée de tous._

_-C'est d'accord mais dans ce cas, appelle moi Callista!_

_-J'en serais enchanté. Bien que je sois apparemment votre professeur et que de ce fait le Miss Abacus soit plus convenant!_

_-Oh, je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas ainsi! Je préférerais que tu ne me rappelles pas la position dans laquelle je suis! _

_-Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu t'en souviennes pour assister à mes cours! D'ailleurs si tu sêches je m'en rendrais vite compte car je me pense assez doué pour remarquer l'absence d'une élève lorsque je n'en ai qu'une seule. Et ne me décourage pas de suite, peut-être ne suis-je pas si mauvais professeur!_

_-Ce n'est pas contre toi, je suis sûre que les élèves vont adorer les heures avec toi... c'est juste la perspective de prendre des cours qui ne m'enchante guère, déjà que ce n'est pas la joie pour moi d'en donner..._

_-Dumby, oups, je crois que j'ai conservé des restes de ma scolarité ici avec les amis, ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi tu es dans cette situation._

_Aïe, elle attisait la curiosité le premier jour à peine arrivé, et le premier cours pas encore donné. Si Sirius se posait déjà des questions, alors quand serait-il des élèves? La rumeur qu'elle était plus faible qu'eux magiquement parlant ne tarderait pas à s'ébruiter, malheur pour elle le jour où l'un d'eux chercherait à en profiter. C'était une des raisons de son angoisse, elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle s'y prendrait pour imposer le respect et éviter les massacres dans sa classe. Heureusement encore que c'était l'Etude des moldus qu'elle enseignerait, les Serpentards, fils et filles de familles de sang-pur et d'anti-moldus comme l'avait été son frère, ses cousins et tous les jeunes dont elle avait entendu parlé chez ses parents, ne viendraient pas semer la zizanie dans sa classe. Et elle espérait que les élèves choisissant une option était assez passionnés par celle-ci pour ne pas s'y défouler. _

_Préférant ne pas évoquer les raisons de sa présence ici, surtout avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis dix minutes, elle choisit de contenter Sirius d'une réponse vague. A chacun ses petits secrets, surtout entre collègues. Elle se décida aussi à se lancer pour vérifier ses doutes, sinon elle passerait l'année à se tourmenter pour rien._

_-Oh, c'est parce que c'est assez complexe... Excuse moi Sirius, une question me taraude depuis un moment, ne serais-tu pas par hasard l'ami d'enfance de Remus Lupin?_

_-Si c'est moi._

_-C'est bien ce que je me disais. J'ai en ma possession une photos du groupe que vous formiez en troisième année avec lui et deux autres garçons, James et Pete je crois. Je t' avais reconnu bien que bien entendu tu aies bien changé depuis et ton nom ainsi que la mention de ta scolarité passée ici m'a confirmée dans mon idée. Dis moi, je voudrais savoir, si bien sûr vous êtes restés en contact depuis tout ce temps, si tu sais comment Remus se porte._

_-Alors c'est vous la fameuse Callista! Je me dirais bien ravi de faire votre connaissance mais malheureusement il n'en est rien. Cependant pour avoir la politesse qui ne vous caractérise pas je vais vous répondre: non je n'ai pas encore abandonné Remus comme vous l'avez fait et non vous n'avez pas réussi à totalement le réduire à néant. Il a réussi à remonter la pente grâce à ses véritables amis et va actuellement parfaitement bien. Maintenant permettez mais mes voisins de droite ont une conversation passionnante qu'il me plairait de suivre._

_Callista tendit l'oreille, une professeur à l'allure étrange se plaignait du froid qu'il faisait en haut de sa tour et un fantôme lui répondait être bien heureux quant à lui de sa salle d'Histoire de la magie, même si de par sa condition il ne pouvait de toute façon pas ressentir le chaud ou le froid. En bref, leur conversation n'était pas si intéressante que ca et l'excuse de Sirius était très mauvaise, mais il s'en fichait, elle en était certaine. De toute façon il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune estime pour elle et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle. Le retour au vouvoiement, la tonalité de sa voix et son regard ne laissaient aucun doute à cela. Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était ses propos. En effet jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention d'abandonner Remus, même si cela avait du fortement y ressembler. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait du prendre une décision terrible pour se sauver mais aussi pour protéger les intérêts de Remus. Elle avait essayé par la suite de chercher à retrouver une trace de lui, mais ca avait été peine perdue, elle avait envoyé une lettre au domicile de la mère de Remus chez qui elle était souvent allée à l'époque où elle venait y passer du temps avec lui, mais son courrier lui avait été retourné: elle avait déménagé. _

_Elle souffrait aussi d'apprendre que son changement de comportement assez brusque avait blessé Remus à ce point, elle tenait énormément à lui à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui elle gardait pour lui une place particulière dans son cœur, une de ses places qui restent toujours consacrées aux belles rencontres. Jamais elle n'avait voulu lui causer tant de mal. Mais au moins il avait pu compter sur ses amis pour se relever, il n'avait pas été seul. Dans un sens même si Sirius venait de l'envoyer sur les roses en beauté, elle lui était au moins redevable de cela. Il ne l'avait pas laissé seul comme elle avait été contrainte de le faire. Seulement la colère envers elle qu'il venait de lui révéler, lui montrait à quel point Remus avait du lui en vouloir, car sinon jamais son ami n'aurait agi si instinctivement._

_Il n'était plus question de sourire pour elle, et déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit auparavant, il lui semblait à présent que Poudlard était la salle de torture dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée pour la punir de toutes ses mauvaises actions. L'année serait horrible en ce lieu qu'elle n'appréciait guère pour faire deux choses qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à faire et en compagnie de gens qui lui ferait se remémorer ce qui avait été un douloureux moment pour elle il y avait de cela neuf ans. Neuf ans qui avaient passés si vite! C'était donc décidément mal partie pour elle._

_Elle se dépêcha de manger, et se retira dès qu'elle eut l'occasion de le faire sans pour autant sembler indélicate. S'enfermer seule dans ses appartements était encore la meilleure solution à ses problèmes, et plus tôt elle s'endormirait, plus vite elle rejoindrait le monde des songes où toutes ses histoires n'avaient aucun sens, aucune existence._

_**.....................................................................................................**_

_Sirius avait été au départ ravi de la présence de la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était tout de même intimidant de devenir professeur et d'avoir pour collègues ceux qui vous avez donné des cours pendant toute votre adolescence, alors quand une autre personne arrivait comme vous en tant que jeune enseignant c'était plutôt rassurant. De plus Callista lui avait semblé sympathique, et il s'était dit qu'ils pourraient monter une ligue pro-jeunesse contre les autres s'ils venaient à trop être embêtants. Bref, automatiquement il avait décidé de lui adresser la parole._

_Seulement quand il avait appris, ou plutôt deviné de par ses propos, qui elle était il avait vite déchanté. Ainsi il s'était laissé duper par l'apparente amabilité de cette jeune femme comme Moony bien avant lui. Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de nouer des liens amicaux avec elle?! Enfin, maintenant qu'il était prévenu il ne ferait plus cette erreur, ainsi plus loin il serait de Callista mieux cela serait. Il ne la laisserait pas le briser comme elle l'avait fait il y a neuf ans avec Moony. _

_Il se souvenait encore de cette époque où son ami leur parlait souvent d'elle, et des heures qu'ils passaient à s'envoyer des lettres. A chaque vacances ils s'arrangeaient pour passer le maximum de temps ensemble, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle aille dormir chez lui. Bref ils étaient si proches que souvent Sirius s'était surpris à jalouser cette Callista qu'il avait l'impression de connaître sans l'avoir jamais vu tant son ami l'évoquait, parce qu'elle prenait une place importante dans le cœur de Remus, une place que les Maraudeurs craignaient de ne pas se voir attribuer. Puis il y avait eu ce fameux jours lors de leur troisième année où Remus était devenu aussi pâle qu'il en avait l'habitude à l'approche de la pleine lune en lisant son courrier, alors qu'avant d'avoir ouvert l'enveloppe il était heureux d'avoir reçu la réponse à la lettre qu'il avait précédemment envoyé à sa Cali. Aussitôt, les Maraudeurs avaient comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, et cette idée était devenu certitude lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu déserter la grande salle, les larmes aux yeux. Peu après ils avaient apprit que Callista lui avait demandé de ne plus chercher à la contacter, qu'elle lui expliquerait un jour. Comme Sirius, James et Peter s'en doutaient, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais Remus avait espéré pendant des jours et des mois qu'elle le recontacte, ils l'avaient même surpris à y penser lors de leur septième année. Remus était ressorti anéanti de cette histoire. Pendant plus d'une semaine il avait refusé de se nourrir, ce qui avait abouti à un petit séjour de plus à l'infirmerie. Les autres Maraudeurs avaient du avoir recours à leur pires blagues pour réussir à le faire à peine sourire une fois. Ils avaient été forts désemparés de le voir si attristé, et tous en avaient immédiatement voulu à Callista de faire souffrir comme cela leur meilleur ami, celui qui tenait tant à elle et qui était ressorti affaibli de cette relation. Si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas été si compréhensifs leur amitié aurait probablement elle aussi été détruite, car Remus ne voulait plus croire aux relations humaines, il ne cessait de répéter que tout finissait un jour et ne nourrissait plus le rêve de leur amitié éternelle. Il pensait sincèrement qu'eux aussi allaient se lasser de lui et s'en aller du jour au lendemain. A force de pitreries et d'attentions à son égard, ils avaient petit à petit réussi à lui faire oublier cette idée, et Remus n'avait été totalement convaincu de leur indestructible amitié que lorsque en cinquième année ils s'étaient transformés en animaux pour la première fois, lui faisant cette surprise._

_Alors non, Sirius ne pourrait en aucun cas être aimable avec cette Callista, il lui en voulait trop. Sirius était comme il l'était, loyal envers ses amis. Peu importait celui qui s'attaquait à l'un d'eux, il subissait ses foudres éternelles, collègue ou pas collègue._

_Ainsi il préféra faire semblant de s'intéresser aux propos des professeurs Trewlaney et Binns tout en repensant à cette sombre histoire qui avait marquée leurs années d'écoles. Il se demandait s'il devait informer Remus du fait que sa collègue et élève particulière se révélait être Callista et quelle serait sa réaction. En effet, il craignait qu'il ne lui pardonne et lui laisse le champs libre pour ainsi le refaire souffrir. Alors il décida d'en parler aux deux autres Maraudeurs avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et une fois le repas terminé, il se dépêcha donc d'aller écrire des lettres à James et Peter, leurs avis seraient lui fortement utiles pour faire un choix, celui qu'il espérait être le bon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà pour mon second chapitre! Je remercie mes revieweuses, celles qui m'ont mis en story alert et mes lectrices. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**.................................................................................**

Sirius avait prit sa décision concernant Callista et Remus. Il ne parlerait pas à se dernier de sa collègue. Il avait en effet reçu rapidement les réponses de Peter et de James aux lettres qu'il leur avait envoyé. Et pour se conforter dans son choix, il les relit une fois de plus.

_Patmol,_

_Comme toi j'aurai préféré que sa disparition soit éternelle, et je te plains de devoir à présent supporter cette fille que nous avons tant maudis pendant toutes ces années. Reste tout de même sérieux, c'est une collègue et en plus tu dois lui donner des cours. (Hum... tu devineras que cette phrase est celle de ma chère et tendre) Par contre si tu en as besoin je peux te donner des exemples de farces pas trop méchantes que nous avons utilisé sur les Serpentards à Poudlard._

_Je suis d'avis que tu n'en parles pas à Remus, ca remuerait le couteau dans la plaie et serait inutile. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse de cette information à part la ruminer tout en se remémorant le passé?_

_Ton bon vieux Cornedrue, _

_PS: Reserve ton samedi pour l'anniversaire de Lily dans trois semaines, je compte organiser quelque chose. Je te préviens d'ici là._

Sirius reposa la lettre de James sur le bureau et ce fut donc la suivante qui fut accessible à son regard.

_Sirius,_

_Ne lui en parle pas, il l'a enfin oublié alors laissons le vivre heureux sans gâcher les efforts que nous avons fait et qu'il a fait aussi. Constate qu'il ne l'a plus évoqué depuis un bon moment, et prend ta décision._

_Peter._

Son choix était donc le bon, il était approuvé par ceux de ses deux autres meilleurs amis et apparemment par Lily aussi. De plus ce n'était pas comme s'il mentait à Remus. Après tout un mensonge par omission fait dans l'intérêt de la personne concernée n'est pas un mensonge... enfin pas d'après lui, et puis ca servait à quoi d'être un Maraudeur si on ne pouvait pas utiliser le droit de mentir à un ami pour le préserver! Non il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de faire des secrets à Moony.

Comme il le faisait souvent, Sirius envoya une lettre à Remus. En effet les Maraudeurs étaient restés unis malgré leurs différents emploi du temps, leurs différentes responsabilités, et avait donc une correspondance suivie ainsi que de nombreux rendez vous les week-end. Inséparables ils avaient été à Poudlard, inséparables ils étaient dans la vie adulte. La durée de leur amitié en démontrait la force, et détrompait les médisants qui leur prédisaient la séparation dès leurs sept années d'école ensemble terminées. Dans cette lettre il y racontait ses retrouvailles avec leurs anciens professeurs qui n'avaient pas changés, ses retrouvailles avec le château qu'ils connaissaient plus que n'importe quel élève avant eux. Il confiait aussi qu'il s'était toutefois senti nostalgique la veille, de voir d'autres jeunes assis à leur table, de savoir que d'autre dormaient dans leur ancien dortoir et que pour cette école ils n'étaient plus rien, plus le groupe d'ami le plus populaire. En se trainant dans les couloirs il avait retrouvé certains souvenirs, repensé à certains de leurs grands moments. Il y décrivit l'intérieur de son appartement de professeur et lui révéla que de là où il était on pouvait voir le saule cogneur, un des symboles de leur amitié. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir conclure sur l'idée de tous les inviter au château un de ces quatre, tout cela parce qu'il avait peur que Remus ne rencontre Callista. Enfin qui savait, peut-être qu'elle libérerait la place pour les vacances et qu'il pourrait en profiter pour réunir les Maraudeurs à ce moment là.

Puis Sirius se leva car l'heure de son premier cours approchait et qu'il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard s'il voulait que par la suite ses élèves respectent la règle de la ponctualité. En passant dans les couloirs, il surprit la conversation de deux jeunes filles de Serdaigle.

-Lalie, tu es ma meilleure amie mais je t'interdis de recommencer à vouloir me caser à tout prix! Je n'ai aucune envie de finir avec un de ses mecs prétentieux et idiots. Ce sont tous les mêmes sauf que certains sont plus habiles pour cacher leurs défauts que les autres et que certains sont plus plaisants à regarder.

Sirius se mit à rire, cette jeune fille lui en rappelait fortement une autre. Une autre qui pendant des années avait été surnommée Lily la sauvage et qui pourtant était aujourd'hui enceinte de trois mois de l'homme qu'elle disait auparavant être le pire représentant de l'espèce masculine. Malgré toutes les gifles qu'elle lui avait assenée et les colères dans lesquelles elle s'était mise, elle avait finalement fini par céder aux avances du capitaine de Quiddich, pour la plus grande joie de James. Dire qu'à présent ils étaient le couple le plus mignon qu'il n'avait jamais vu! Cela prouvait bien que les Maraudeurs pouvaient remporter toutes les victoires et que James était un dompteur incomparable!

Grâce à son ouïe développée par son statut d'animagus, il entendit la jeune fille murmurer à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie tout en regardant dans sa direction qu'apparemment même avec l'âge ca ne s'arrangeait pas. Ainsi visé il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait encore été étudiant il l'aurait séduite pour qu'elle soit à ses pieds et ne disent plus aucun mal de lui, mais qu'elle l'idole plutôt... comme toutes les autres filles du château à l'époque. De plus la demoiselle avait son charme, ca ne lui aurait donc pas déplu. De longs cheveux noirs et lisses encadraient un joli visage maquillé de noir. La demoiselle semblait être ce que les moldus nommaient une gothique. Sirius n'avait jamais bien comprit ce que cela signifiait mais savait les reconnaitre par leurs tenues. Enfin, il n'était pas dit que la jeune fille ne faisait pas que copier ce qui devenait petit à petit une mode.

Mais de toute façon, il fallait qu'il soit plus sérieux maintenant comme Remus et Lily lui avait fait comprendre: un professeur ne doit pas séduire son élève. Et il devait reconnaître que c'était un bon conseil, même s'il aurait bien aimé prendre sa revanche sur elle... Il laisserait ce privilège à un autre garçon, car il était certain qu'elle tomberait amoureuse un jour... c'est tellement sentimental une fille!

C'était ca pour lui la différence entre filles et garçons... les filles courent après l'amour alors que les garçons n'y croient même pas. Il arrivait que certains le trouvent et en sois heureux, mais d'autres comme lui pouvait très bien s'en passer. Alors que toutes les filles tombaient au moins une fois dans leur vie amoureuse.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la salle, il réalisa qu'il avait affaire à des premières années, encore ébahi devant les escaliers mobiles. Il se dit qu'il pouvait pour cette première heure, leur en mettre plein la vue en leur faisant une démonstration de tous les sorts qu'ils étudieraient cette année, ca les motiverait pour l'apprentissage du premier sort qui était assez compliqué puisqu'il était le premier. Il y avait la manipulation de la baguette à maîtriser... la peur de la première fois à affronter. Mais il serait là pour les aider, après tout, c'était son travail de prof, et comme il n'était pas encore aigri par des années de métier, il avait l'intention d'être agréable à ses élèves.

*******

Ca y était, son premier cours était passé! Et elle était assez fière d'elle, elle s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Elle avait enseigné à un groupe d'une dizaine de premières années les règles du rugby, parce que dans le monde moldu c'était le moment d'un événement important concernant ce sport, les matchs pour savoir qui était la meilleure équipe du monde commençaient. Lorsqu'ils avaient demandés si ce n'était pas trop brutal, elle leur avait répondu que ca ne l'était pas plus que le Quiddich où les batteurs envoyaient des cognards sur leurs adversaires. Callista n'aimait pas trop ces deux sports, mais appréciait l'ambiance dans les tribunes... ce n'était pas la violence qui la choquait, c'était juste que le sport en général ne la passionnait pas et que de toute façon elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps jusqu'ici de se rendre à des manifestations sportives.

Elle avait enchaîné avec des septièmes années auxquels elle avait commencé à expliquer les matières dispensées dans les écoles moldues ainsi que le système scolaire en général. Apparemment ils avaient trouvé cela intéressant et s'étaient exclamés qu'ils auraient bien aimé suivre ces cours. Elle avait alors prit la décision de leur fournir les bases dans ses matières ci car après tout, il était normal qu'ils s'intéressent à ces matières étrangères à leurs yeux, des matières qui semblaient un peu exotiques et donc intéressantes. Elle ne tarderait cependant pas trop là-dessus car le but recherché n'était pas de les dégouter des enseignements moldus. Et elle savait qu'une fois que ces cours auraient perdu de leur mystère ils deviendraient vite une corvée harassante, comme tout sujet d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela qu'elle appréciait le fait de pouvoir leur enseigner ce dont elle avait envie. Le sujet de l'examen de fin d'année était différent selon chaque école et donc elle pouvait personnaliser son programme pour leur apprendre ce qu'elle jugeait utile et intéressant. En même temps elle trouvait cela normal qu'une option divertisse les courageux élèves, ils avaient été bien inspirés de choisir cette matière et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit source de regrets pour eux.

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, trois coups se firent entendre contre la porte.

-Entrez.

Une jeune fille qui lui était étrangère pénétra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Miss. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Et bien... je me demandai si vous seriez d'accord pour m'accorder une faveur... Disons que l'étude des moldus m'intéresse beaucoup mais que mes parents seraient indignés s'ils le savaient. Il ne sont pas anti-moldus comme certains, non, c'est juste qu'ils sont plutôt vieux jeu... Jusqu'à cette année le professeur qui enseignait cette matière me photocopiait ses cours pour que je puisse me cultiver autrement que par les livres et je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour en faire autant. Je comprendrais bien évidemment que vous ne vouliez pas.

Callista souri, décidément les Serdaigles méritaient leur réputation. On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient studieux et avaient le goût du savoir mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce soit au point de vouloir prendre des cours en secret. Par contre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir comme un sentiment amer en pensant aux anti-moldus et aux « vieux jeu », elle ne pouvait pas s'immiscer comme ca dans la vie de cette élève mais elle espérait que sa famille ne soit pas trop sévère ni trop extrémiste dans cette idée qu'elle avait toujours trouvé idiote.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis... si vous voulez je peux même vous donner des cours sur un sujet de votre choix... Aider les autres n'est pas une corvée pour moi, et parler des moldus n'est pas non plus un fardeau. A partir du moment où vous êtes motivée il n'y a aucun souci de mon côté.

Oui d'accord, elle était peut-être trop gentille. Après tout elle n'était sensé dispenser que quinze heures de cours dans la semaine, et les heures supplémentaires n'étaient certainement pas prévues au programme mais après tout, où était le problème? Elle avait vraiment envie d'aider cette jeune fille. De plus ca lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'une adolescente s'intéresse aux moldus alors que ses parents étaient plutôt contre, cela prouvait que la jeunesse était capable d'avoir ses propres opinions. C'était important d'encourager l'élève qui lui demander son aide dans cette voie sans pour autant lui causer de problème.

-Oh, ce serait vraiment bien! Je ne vous en demandais pas tant!

-Je vous assure que ca ne me dérange pas.

La jeune fille sorti son emploi du temps et le dupliqua à l'aide d'un sort.

-Merci... je vais y réfléchir et vous contacte par hiboux pour vous proposer une plage horaire d'accord? Ainsi personne ne remarquera rien.

-Tout à fait... merci beaucoup. Et bien au revoir.

La fille s'apprêtait déjà à s'en aller lorsque Callista l'interpella.

-Attendez! A quel nom dois-je envoyer mon courrier?

-Estelle Eagle.

-Bien Miss... et bien à bientôt dans ce cas!

Estelle Eagle s'en alla alors sans rajouter un mot et à pas rapides. Callista comprit que la jeune fille ne voulait pas être vu sortant de cette salle. Tout en pensant à cela elle finit de ranger ses affaires dans lesquelles elle glissa l'emploi du temps de l'étudiante de septième année puis sortit à son tour. Elle avait terminé ses trois heures de la journée. Ca avait été court. Seulement c'était à présent à son tour d'apprendre et ce, jusqu'à la pause du déjeuner et donc pendant deux heures.

Malheureusement il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel cours, mais du cours de sortilèges. Et elle savait parfaitement qui enseignait cette matière: Sirius.

Il lui faudrait du courage elle le savait, elle devinait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intension de se montrer agréable avec elle même si logiquement un professeur agissait toujours de façon à séparer questions de vie professionnelle et de vie privée. Elle se devait donc d'être performante si elle voulait éviter les remarques qui seraient déjà assez nombreuses même si elle ne faisait pas la cruche. En attendant il fallait aussi qu'elle se débrouille pour avoir une adresse où joindre Remus. Il était évident que Sirius en avait une, il fallait qu'elle arrive à l'obtenir.

En effet, elle qui avait toujours regretté de ne plus pouvoir lui donner de nouvelles alors maintenant qu'elle en était en mesure, elle ne voulait pas se laisser décourager par un ami gênant. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, que Remus sache la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas que les délicieux moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ne soient ternis par de la rancœur. De plus il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi il avait souffert, d'en connaître les raisons. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait, qu'il la croirait. Et dans ses espoirs les plus fous, figuraient ceux qu'il lui pardonne et décide de leur donner une nouvelle chance même si le Remus d'autrefois avait grandit tout comme elle l'avait fait et qu'ils ne s'entendraient peut-être plus si bien.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle où avait lieu son cours avec détermination. Elle était sûr d'elle. D'un geste qui était une habitude chez elle, elle vérifia avant d'entrer que le col roulé de son pull était bien mis et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Il était là, assis sur son bureau et l'attendait. Il n'avait pas le sourire qu'elle lui avait vu au début du repas deux jours avant mais une expression dur qui ne le quittait pas depuis lorsqu'il la regardait. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et posa ses affaires sur une chaise à côté de celle où elle s'installa.

-Bien... puisque tu es enfin arrivée on va pouvoir commencer.

-J'ai cours avant, et comme on ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard et surtout que je ne sais pas le faire je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arriver plus vite.

-C'est vrai, mais si on perdait moins de temps avec tes remarques inutiles on irait peut-être plus vite.

Voilà, elle avait eu raison de penser que ce cours serait des plus désagréables. Elle espérait du moins qu'il n'était pas comme ca avec les enfants...

Heureusement, ils ne recommencèrent pas à se disputer une seule fois au cours des deux heures qui suivirent. Il se contenta de lui lire la liste des sorts que Dumbledore estimait essentiels à connaître et lui expliqua quels en étaient les conséquences et les formules. Bref un cours théorique mortellement ennuyeux et qu'il ne faisait rien pour égayer au contraire, elle le soupçonnait de prendre un malin plaisir à faire le pire cours possible. Quand enfin, la sonnerie marqua la fin des deux heures, elle se dit qu'elle devait se lancer de suite pour obtenir l'adresse de Remus car Sirius n'allait pas tarder à quitter la salle en courant à moitié et en prenant soin de s'installer à table entre deux professeurs pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'installer à côté de lui.

-Mr Black, j'ai une requête à formuler. Je voudrais que vous me donniez une adresse où joindre Remus.

-Ca ne relève pas de mes fonctions.

-Vous devez me la donner!!!

-Pourquoi faire! Si vous vouliez tant lui parler, vous auriez pu le faire avant de lui dire de cesser de vous contacter.

-Cette histoire ne vous regarde pas, c'est à lui et moi de régler la chose.

-Ah oui, ca ne me regarde pas? Figurez vous que tout ce qui touche les gens auxquels je tiens me concerne. Je ne serais pas la cause du malheur de Remus, et vous n'en serez pas cause non plus parce que je vous empêcherai de l'être.

-Qui a parlé de malheur! Remus était mon ami comme il est le votre... je veux juste m'expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, vous l'avez laissé tomber comme une vielle chaussette, quoi que même une chaussette a plus d'importance puisqu'elle peut permettre à un elfe de maison d'être libre. Depuis il vous a oublié... la vie continue, et la notre a continué joyeusement et sans vous ni la mention de votre prénom... alors foutez moi la paix.

Sirius était déjà engagé dans le couloir, et Callista le suivait avec difficulté, il était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Lorsqu'il fut éloigné de quelques mètres, elle abandonna, le château était trop grand pour qu'elle le poursuive à ce rythme tout en hurlant. Elle s'appuya contre un mur quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle améliore ses performances sportives si elle voulait un jour pouvoir avoir une conversation avec cet homme. En attendant, elle n'avait toujours pas l'adresse de Remus, et il faudrait pourtant bien qu'elle réussisse à se la procurer un jour...


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture et merci à vous.**

Une semaine de cours s'était déjà déroulée. Les élèves commençaient à avoir des devoirs, les professeurs à mémoriser les noms de ces jeunes gens. Bref, l'ambiance du collège commençait à vraiment se faire ressentir, bien que légèrement pour l'instant, car la pression n'était pas encore importante et que beaucoup passaient leur temps dehors au soleil.

Callista aimait particulièrement les serres. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps en dehors des cours qu'elle devait prendre et de ceux qu'elle devait donner. D'ailleurs Mr Kellor, de son prénom Théophile, le professeur de botanique était quelqu'un de très gentil, et elle l'y croisait souvent lorsqu'elle entrait dans une des serres. Si seulement ils étaient tous comme ca!

En une semaine, les relations entre Sirius et Callista ne s'étaient pas arrangées. La jeune femme passait toujours son temps à courir derrière lui pour enfin obtenir l'adresse de Remus mais elle devait souvent renoncer à le poursuivre parce qu'elle était essoufflée, qu'il entrait dans son appartement, adressait la parole à un élève ou à un collègue ou bien même parce qu'il disparaissait aux détours d'un couloir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter qu'il soit si grand, car habituellement elle était aussi grande voir plus que les hommes et ses grandes foulées lui permettaient de les rattraper. Là, c'était mission impossible. A moins qu'elle ne se mettent à comploter avec ses groupies, mais il en était hors de question.

Oui, vous avez bien lu groupies. En effet le professeur n'avait pas tardé à être réputé chez la population féminine du château. Callista devait avouer que Sirius était craquant. Non seulement ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux gris rares et troublants et, pour se l'être vu adressé deux ou trois fois avant qu'il n'apprenne qui elle était, elle devait avouer qu'il avait un sourire charmant, et sûrement à en faire fondre des cœurs si Sirius décidait de s'en servir dans se but un jour. Son corps n'était pas mal non plus, et une aura sensuelle émanait de lui, peut-être de par sa gestuelle, donc pas étonnant que ces jeunes filles soient folles de ce professeur qui de plus représentait un fantasme répandue chez l'adolescente: celui de l'homme plus vieux, plus viril et plus expérimenté. Heureusement, ces demoiselles n'avaient pas à fréquenter Sirius en dehors des cours, parce qu'elles découvriraient alors son sal caractère et le fantasme auquel elles se raccrochaient serait brisé.

Cette semaine elle avait aussi découvert que Dumbledore lui avait un choisi un elfe de maison dont elle serait la maîtresse lors de son séjour à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas forcément bien accueilli la nouvelle, elle refusait de maltraiter un elfe de maison comme elle refusait l'esclavage moldu. Mais la dénommée Kiren lui avait dit être ravie de pouvoir lui être utile et être heureuse de voir que sa maîtresse était plus ordonnée que les souillons de l'école. Elle avait dit préférer la servir plutôt que d'avoir le même statut que les autre elfes de maison de l'école. Alors Callista avait finalement accepté de la garder à ses côtés. Kiren lui simplifiait la vie dans certaines tâches et elle était une gentille compagne. Il avait suffit à Callista de lui donner certains ordres comme celui de ne pas chercher à l'aider dans la salle de bains, de ne pas fouiller dans un certain tiroir et surtout de ne pas se violenter pour que tout soit mis au point et que les relations entre elles soient agréables.

En une semaine, la malédiction du poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait déjà frappée. Enfin, encore fallait-il croire en cette malédiction qui menait Dumbledore à changer de professeur régulièrement.

En effet Mr Scratophil avait eu un accident. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, un épouvantard était sorti de sous son armoire qu'il avait ouverte pour y rechercher une illustration de la créature qu'ils allaient étudier, et il n'avait su y faire face. Il s'était laissé envahir par la peur devant un pèse-personne géant. Dois-je vous préciser que Mr Scratophil était ce que l'on appelle "un bon vivant" ? Toujours est-il qu'après s'être évanoui devant tous ses élèves, il avait laissé ceux-ci se débrouiller avec l'épouvantard. Certains s'étaient déjà enfuis, d'autre non, et de ce fait l'épouvantard prenait la forme de la peur de l'un, puis celle de l'autre. Si l'épouvantard avait su être maîtrisé, c'est uniquement parce qu'il avait saturé un moment donné devant un petit groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient tassés contre le mur. Il n'avait pas su quelle apparence choisir et était retourné dans son armoire. Alors les étudiants de cinquième année étaient partis dans les couloirs et ce n'est que McGonagall qui revînt à l'intérieur pour voir comment se portait le professeur. Heureusement, il n'avait rien d'autre qu'un choc et la honte de ne pas avoir su régler son compte à une créature si inoffensive que même des élèves de sixième année aurait pu gérer. Probablement pour ne pas avoir a supporter le rire des élèves et le regard noir de ceux qui avaient été confrontés à leur plus grande peur par sa faute il avait annoncé sa démission le soir même, mettant le directeur dans l'embarras. Les élèves eux, avaient eu le droit à deux heures pour se remettre de leurs émotions. De toute façon ils auraient été ingérables en classe.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette aventure et aucun remplaçant n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Cependant, il y avait réunion des professeurs le soir même, et Callista se demandait si ce n'était pas dans le but de faire les présentations. Enfin, il lui suffisait d'attendre quelques heures et elle saurait.

En attendant elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la salle où Sirius l'attendait pour son deuxième cours, qu'elle espérait moins barbant. Elle arriva plus tôt que la première fois devant la porte mais prit son temps avant d'entrer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle avait couru pour ne pas qu'il la houspille pour son retard. Avant d'entrer elle replaça ses cheveux long en arrière et se donna une dose de courage.

-Tiens voilà mon élève la plus butée. Même les premières années ont déjà comprit qu'on est sensé arriver à l'heure en cours.

Elle se contenta d'un regard noir, ne voulant pas lui offrir le plaisir d'une réponse. Elle était bien supérieur à lui qui osait la malmener sans avoir cherché à connaître la situation.

-Bon, sors ta baguette, on commence par le sort de lévitation.

Sort de lévitation, sort de lévitation... ah oui elle se rappelait: Wingardium Leviosa. Elle l'avait noté en phonétique sur son cours la fois d'avant pour s'en rappeler une fois le moment venu. Et pour ne pas donner à Sirius de raisons pour se moquer d'elle, elle avait apprit par cœur tout ce qu'elle avait noté la fois précédente. En plus, plus vite elle en aurait fini dans son apprentissage, plus vite elle serait débarrassée de ses cours.

Elle sortit sa baguette et regarda Sirius qui en avait fait autant.

-Bien alors tu pointe un objet avec ta baguette, puis fait un petit cercle avec celle ci et rabaisse par la suite ton poignet. Comme ca.

Il lui montra le geste ce qui avait l'avantage d'être plus clair que sa description du mouvement à faire. Elle s'exécuta.

-Oui, c'est ca. Maintenant tout en faisant ce mouvement du prononcera la formule. Ensuite tu pourras lever ta baguette, l'objet se lèvera en même temps.

Bien. Là il attendait qu'elle lance ce sort. Bon, ca n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. Puis si Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ici c'est qu'il l'en pensait capable. Bien il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle respira un bon coup et

-Windgardium Leviosa!

Elle leva alors sa baguette et miracle, la corbeille à papier s'éleva dans les airs. Elle avait réussi, et du premier coup en plus. Sirius lui fit signe de faire voyager la corbeille un peu partout dans la classe puis lui demanda de la poser. Callista baissa sa baguette aussi lentement qu'elle pu et... la corbeille a peine posée se renversa au sol.

-Et bien heureusement que l'on a pas essayé sur un précieux vase... Recommence.

Sirius la fit essayer de nombreuse fois sans relâche et sans sourire. De nombreuses fois la corbeille s'était posée avec un bruit assourdissant sur le sol, ce qui témoignait de la violence de l'atterrissage, et de nombreuse autres fois elle s'était renversée. Heureusement au bout de temps d'essai, Callista réussit à maîtriser parfaitement le sort de lévitation, atterrissage comprit. Sirius lui dit brièvement que la prochaine fois ils étudieraient le sort Accio puis il sortit de la salle.

Elle n'essaya même pas de le rattraper. Elle savait d'avance qu'il était trop rapide pour elle, et qu'il disparaitrait dans un couloir le temps qu'elle y tourne. De plus, cette séance l'avait épuisée. Elle avait pour la première fois pratiqué un sortilège, et Sirius ne s'était pas inquiétait du rythme qu'il imposait à son élève.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle renonçait à pouvoir un jour s'expliquer avec Remus, non, elle n'était pas du genre à fuir devant la difficulté. Mais elle s'y prendrait différemment. Sirius ne voulait pas lui donner l'adresse de Remus? Bien. Dans ce cas elle irait à la volière et emprunterait sa chouette qui savait où se rendre pour le trouver. Ainsi elle n'aurait pu à supplier cet homme. Pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle aille manger pour reprendre des forces, et qu'elle réfléchisse à la façon dont elle s'exprimerait dans la lettre, et à la façon dont elle s'y prendrait pour subtiliser la chouette de son collègue.

***********

Estelle déjeunait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis: Lalie et Willian. A côté d'elle, Lalie reprit le sujet qui était devenu de loin son favori quand le professeur Black entra dans la salle.

-Estelle, si même lui tu ne le trouves pas digne de ton intérêt alors je pense que je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi!

-Lalie s'il te plait... je ne cherche personne point. Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille!

-Mais même sans chercher, tu peux quand même avouer quand une personne est désirable ou non!

-Lalie laisse la... ca fait une semaine que votre petit jeu ne cesse plus!

-Oh tu es marrant Willian, mais je te signale que c'est depuis que vous êtes ensemble que ta chérie joue à Cupidon avec moi.

-En même temps c'était toi Cupidon avant, c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes ensemble Will et moi.

Estelle leva les yeux. Pourquoi les avait-elle présentés l'un à l'autre, pourquoi s'était elle éclipsée dans les moments où elle sentait qu'il y avait un rapprochement, pourquoi avait-elle discuté avec chacun? Voilà ce que ca rapporte d'aider les gens: des ennuis. Car ces bien connus, l'amour donne envie de voir les autres en couple, même ceux qui y rechignent totalement.

Un jeune hiboux vînt vers elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer déposa du courrier sur ses genoux et s'en alla. Ce n'était pas celui de ses parents et de toute façon elle savait fort bien qu'ils ne lui enverraient pas de courrier si tôt avant la reprise, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir déjà eu le temps de choisir son prétendant. Ah oui, elle avait oublié de préciser à ses amis que ses parents se chargeaient du travail eux-mêmes et donc que Lalie pouvait faire des pauses dans sa recherche du petit-ami idéal. Ou alors elle avait feint d'oublier car à vrai dire, Estelle avait une bonne mémoire, elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien. C'était juste qu'elle savait que ses amis le prendrait mal, elle les savait contre cette tradition et ne voulait pas qu'ils lui en parlent sans cesse. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela était dérangeant, elle avait confiance en ses parents et savaient qu'ils ne choisiraient pas un mari violent, qui voudrait la dominer mais au contraire un jeune homme agréable et de bonne famille. Que demander de plus?

La lettre venait du professeur d'Etude des moldus. Elle lui signifiait qu'elles pourraient se voir le mercredi de onze heures à treize heures, dans la salle où elle était venue la trouver la fois précédente. L'arrangement fonctionnait donc et Estelle en était ravie. En effet, selon elle tout apprentissage était bon. Ses parents avaient beau dire que les sorciers étaient la forme évoluée des moldus et donc qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés apprendre la façon dont leurs ancêtres avaient vécus, Estelle n'était pas d'accord. Elle avait soif de tout connaître, et pourquoi pas en apprendre plus sur cette espèce qui représentait plus des trois quarts de la population humaine?

-C'est quoi?

-Rien du tout. Une cousine fort éloignée qui se marie.

-Ah... rien d'intéressant donc.

Souvent Estelle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec Lalie et Willian. Ils étaient tellement différents! Ils ne partageaient pas tant qu'elle son amour pour les livres et la connaissance. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'amour ou à la mode, ni aux sorties en discothèque, bref elle ne possédait pas les goûts qui caractérisent énormément de jeunes. Malgré cela ils parvenaient à s'entendre. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup ensembles et se confiaient parfois. Enfin, Lalie et Willian se confiaient systématiquement à elle tandis que ses confessions à elle étaient plus rares. De toute façon sa vie était aussi moins exaltante que la leur. Elle les avait connus tout deux dès la première année. Lalie dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle et Willian avait su l'approcher sans la faire fuir. Pendant quatre ans elle les avait côtoyé chacun de leur côté, puis au début de la cinquième année Lalie et Willian s'était mis à se parler, possédant un point commun: elle. Ils avaient dès lors formé un petit trio qui ne cherchaient pas à se faire remarquer et qui pourtant attirait les regards. Willian était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de la maison, et Lalie était une jolie fille assez sociable. Elle, elle était un peu le membre étrange du trio, celui qui en lui même n'était pas populaire. Pendant deux ans Willian et Lalie s'étaient tournés autours, pour finir par se mettre ensemble pendant les vacances d'été qui venaient de se terminer. Comme Estelle avait vu venir la chose et qu'elle l'avait même favorisée, elle ne se sentait pas exclue le moins du monde. Elle savait de plus que Lalie n'était en rien jalouse des câlins qu'elle faisait à Willian, des gestes d'affections qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se comportaient ainsi. Ils avaient commencés en première année, comblant ainsi par là le manque d'affection lié à la séparation avec la famille, et en avaient prit l'habitude. Si des rumeurs avaient courues au début, cela avait bien vite cessé.

***********

Sirius finissait enfin sa journée de cours. Le lundi était chargé pour lui, mais au moins il était un peu plus tranquille le reste du temps que ses collègues. Puis il aimait son travail, il s'arrangeait toujours pour rendre ses cours actifs. Le fait que la part féminine de ses élèves soient en admiration devant lui, renforçait son amusement. Certes elles n'étaient que des adolescentes voir des enfants pour les plus jeunes, mais il était tout de même flatté d'attirer leurs regards. Ca avait toujours compté pour lui d'être adulé que ce soit par n'importe qui, ca n'allait pas changer parce qu'il était professeur dorénavant. Devenir enseignant ne modifiait en rien une personnalité. Seulement il savait qu'il ne devait pas commettre un faux pas avec une élève, il se sentait observé par Dumbledore qui connaissait sa réputation de séducteur pour avoir été professeur durant sa scolarité et pour avoir donc assisté au phénomène Sirius. Il voulait absolument protéger la vertu des demoiselles et éviter les scandales dans l'école et veillait donc. Sirius ne pouvait l'en blâmer, lui même se serait surveillé à la place du directeur. De toute façon Sirius n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'établir de relation avec ses élèves, il savait que ce serait ingérable et n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Les demoiselles étaient sauves!

En sortant de la salle, il se rappela soudain qu'avait lieu une réunion entre les professeurs, probablement pour présenter le remplaçant de Mr Scratophil, l'incapable de cette année qui, lui, n'avait même pas su assurer les cours pendant une semaine. Il se pressa donc de passer à son bureau récupérer son courrier qu'il lirait discrètement si la réunion se faisait trop lassante puis fila à l'opposé du château où se trouvait la salle dans laquelle ils devaient tous se rendre. Il décida pour une fois de prendre le chemin normal et de ne pas emprunter les raccourcis connus des Maraudeurs comme il le faisait lorsque Callista le poursuivait. Il avait le temps et personne derrière lui sauf des étudiantes gloussantes qu'il lui plaisait d'entendre.

Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait convoquée une assemblée, après tout, le nouveau professeur pourrait se débrouiller sans eux non? Oui bon, il ne pensait pas que ce soit très agréable d'arriver dans une école en cours de route, et encore moins si les collègues ne faisaient pas l'effort de nous accueillir. Mais il était las ce soir et son égoïsme avait toujours été assez important.

Lorsqu'il entra à contre-cœur dans la pièce presque tous les autres étaient déjà arrivés mais il n'y avait pas de traces d'une nouvelle recrue. Il s'installa comme d'habitude loin de Callista et de la prof de divination qui avait accepté pour une fois de descendre de sa tour. Lorsque le professeur de Botanique fut arrivé après s'être assuré que ses plantes carnivores avaient suffisamment mangés, Dumbledore se leva pour commencer un discours.

-Chez collègues vous devez je suppose vous douter de la raison qui m'a poussé à demander cette réunion exceptionnelle. Je sais que vous aviez d'autres activités plus agréables à effectuer ce soir, mais je me devais de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard, Mr Scratophil ayant définitivement refusé de revenir parmi nous. Certains d'entre vous connaissent son remplaçant, il a étudié ici et figurait parmi nos meilleurs élèves. Il a gentiment accepté de me venir en aide en me donnant son accord pour ce poste. Kiri, veux-tu bien le faire rentrer s'il te plait?

Un elfe de maison qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce depuis le début sans que personne ne le remarque se dirigea vers une porte qui menait vers une autre salle. Elle y appela quelqu'un dont les professeurs purent voir l'ombre remuer. Puis il apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement et il pâlit en réalisant brutalement et immédiatement quelle serait la situation qui ne tarderait pas à poser problème sans pour autant pouvoir retenir une exclamation:

-Remus!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 4 où vous trouverez peut-être la réponse à une des questions que vous vous posiez. Le prochain chapitre ne viendra par contre pas aussi rapidement, je ne le posterai pas avant lundi, week-end chargé oblige. **

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre je voudrais avant tout remercier mes revieweuses car leurs messages m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire. Je remercie aussi celle qui me mettent en story alert et celles qui me lisent tout simplement. Voili voilou!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle, il s'amusait à imaginer le visage surprit de Sirius qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée au château. C'était tellement plus amusant d'être sur place pour profiter de la réaction de Sirius quand il verrait qu'il était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et donc par conséquent son nouveau collègue! Il s'était imaginé le sourire et le regard complice qu'ils s'échangeraient ensuite et s'en était réjoui d'avance: être proche d'un ami tout en ayant sa propre vie était une définition possible du pur bonheur. Chacun d'eux aurait son travail mais ils pourraient pourtant se côtoyer chaque jour, sans compter les moments qu'ils pourraient passer à se remémorer les temps anciens! Peut-être pourraient-il même parfois inviter Peter et James à les rejoindre lors d'un week-end. Seulement le résultat n'était pas celui escompté car il était en effet fortement surpris lui aussi, un peu comme dans l'expression l'arroseur arrosé, sauf que sa surprise à lui n'était pas réellement agréable.

Plutôt qu'une, deux voix avaient prononcées son prénom. Il y avait Sirius et... Callista. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Certes, elle n'était plus l'enfant de treize ans comme il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, mais en ayant côtoyé pendant près de huit ans une même personne, on peut se vanter de pouvoir la reconnaitre par la suite même lorsque nous l'avons perdu de vue si longtemps. En l'observant, il réalisa que certaines choses chez elle était restées les mêmes: ses longs cheveux couleur miel, et ce même s'ils étaient lâchés à présent alors qu'ils étaient toujours coiffés en un chignon très strict auparavant... enfin ils ne l'étaient plus au bout d'une après-midi à jouer ensemble, ils ne l'étaient pas non plus lorsqu'elle passait la journée chez lui, mais toujours avant de la laisser rentrer chez elle sa mère, Madame Lupin, la recoiffait. Ses yeux noisettes qu'elle savait à loisir rendre expressifs ou non, exprimaient à ce moment la surprise et une autre émotion sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre un nom, étant trop bouleversé lui même. Son teint de porcelaine était lui aussi resté intact malgré les années, d'ailleurs elle devait être aussi pâle que lui, c'était pour dire!

Tout en cherchant une explication dans le regard de Sirius, il alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre, qui était malheureusement celle à la droite de Callista. Il devait se contrôler, tous ses collègues étaient là, il devait faire bonne impression et ne pas se décomposer devant eux.

Il répondit à quelques questions de Dumbledore et hocha la tête en souriant aux phrases de bienvenu des professeurs à la table, mais il ne parvenait pas pour autant à détourner son regard de Callista bien longtemps. Elle était plus petite que lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, elle faisait la même taille que lui à présent. C'est qu'elle était grande! Souvent leurs regards se croisaient, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas de suite lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi elle l'avait tant fait souffrir et continuait aujourd'hui. Pourquoi devait-elle lui rappeler comme il avait été dur de l'oublier, devait-elle lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il n'était encore pas tout à fait guéri? La réunion fut pour lui comme une torture, et pourtant lorsqu'elle se termina il ne voulait plus se lever, il se sentait tellement faible qu'il avait peur de s'écrouler. Pourtant il du le faire, et accepter le fait de devoir se confronter avec Callista et Sirius qui lui devait des explications. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de Callista? Oh, il commençait à en avoir marre des pourquoi, il fallait qu'il obtienne des réponses tangibles pour que tout se remette en ordre. Pourquoi avait-il donné son accord pour se poste! Après tout, mieux valait vivre dans la misère que dans la tourmente.

Il se demanda ensuite s'il devait aller interroger Sirius ou Callista, ou s'il devait plutôt rentrer dans ses appartements histoire que le puzzle se forme tout seul et lui paraisse clair et simple. Ou alors pouvait-il juste faire une pause d'une nuit, le temps de digérer l'information...

Il allait s'éloigner sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'un bras se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et aussitôt une femme le prenait dans ses bras, Callista. Il aurait voulu céder à la facilité de se laisser aller, et d'oublier sans en parler le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné si longtemps comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et pouvaient tout effacer pour conserver leur amitié, mais il savait au fond que ca ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Il la repoussa donc.

-Remus! Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

-Callista... moi tu vois, je ne sais pas si je le suis. Mais puisqu'il me semble que nous devons parler, autant le faire ailleurs qu'en plein milieu du couloir.

Remus s'efforçait de garder un ton calme et indifférent, même si à l'intérieur de lui régnait la zizanie.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas installé alors allons dans mes appartements.... Remus, tu sais, si tu n'étais pas arrivé aujourd'hui tu n'aurais pas tardé à recevoir une lettre de ma part.

-Un peu facile à dire tu ne crois pas... tu ne m'en a pas envoyé en neuf années et comme par hasard tu avais l'intention de réparer ton oubli ces jours ci.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié Remus! Je me souviens encore de chaque détail de nos jeux, de chacune de nos paroles! Je me souviens qu'on s'est rencontré lorsque nous avions cinq ans, alors que mes parents m'avaient punis en m'interdisant de rentrer à la maison de tout l'après midi. Tu as alors demandé à ta maman si vous pouviez rester plus longtemps au parc ce jour là, et tu es resté à côté de moi tout le temps. Tu m'as dit que je pourrais vivre dans la maison en bois qui était l'un des jeux du parc, et que tu pourrais venir chaque jour m'apporter à manger.

-Bien sûr tes parents ont fini par revenir te chercher, et là fière tu es allé près d'eux sans aucune larme, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres après m'avoir fait promettre de ne dire à personne comme tu avais eu peur.

Le ton de Remus s'était adouci à l'évocation d'un de leur nombreux souvenirs d'enfance.

-Et tu n'as jamais rien dit. Le lendemain lorsque je me suis fait punir à nouveau, j'étais heureuse de voir que tu étais là, je suis venue te voir immédiatement.

-Et les fois suivantes aussi. Je me souviens que l'on faisait exprès de trouver des raisons pour que tu sois punie! Jusqu'au jour où tes parents ont compris que tu adorais lorsqu'ils t'abandonnaient dans le parc et que du coup ils t'ont enfermée chez toi pendant deux jours.

-J'étais si infernale que pour être libérés ils m'ont laissé faire ce que je voulais.

-Et moi je ne voulais plus quitter le parc, je disais toujours à ma mère que tu pouvais être en retard.

-Déjà cette fois j'avais une raison... mon absence n'était pas volontaire.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les appartements de Callista, et le silence qui suivit sa dernière phrase fut rompu par la prononciation d'un premier mot de passe, la reconnaissance physique de la part d'une femme algue dans son tableau et enfin l'ouverture de la dernière porte avec la reconnaissance de la baguette de Callista puisque chaque baguette est unique. Il fallait au moins ca pour protéger les professeurs des visites surprises et des mauvaises blagues.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Callista chercha ses mots et reprit.

-A cinq ans comme à treize ans je n'ai jamais voulu rompre notre amitié. J'en ai souffert tu sais, mais je devais te protéger et me protéger. Peut-être que si le problème se posait aujourd'hui je trouverais une solution moins douloureuse, mais n'étant qu'une enfant je ne voyais pas cent possibilités différentes et si je devais remonter dans le temps j'agirais comme je l'ai fait, parce que je sais que même si je nous ai fait du mal, cela aurait été bien pire si je n'avais rien fait.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapés, tous les deux un peu affaibli par ces retrouvailles qu'ils n'espéraient ou n'attendaient plus.

-Mais enfin nous protéger de quoi Callista!

-Tu ne devines pas? Qui a essayé de nous séparer plusieurs fois, qui s'amusait à me torturer, à s'acharner à tenter de faire de moi celle que je ne suis pas?

-Tes parents... mais je ne vois pas le lien. On était resté amis pendant huit ans malgré leur présence.

-Là s'était différent.

Remus, un peu perdu, regarda Callista durant le silence qui suivit. Elle avait l'air mal en point et aussi hésitante. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il l'observait, elle se débrouilla pour cacher ses émotions, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Cela lui fit du mal de voir qu'elle cachait ses sentiments devant lui, elle qui avait toujours fait de lui son unique confident, celui qui avait le droit de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, celui qui pouvait lui ôter son masque d'indifférence.

-Bon, même si nous avons quelques problèmes je suppose que je peux te faire confiance pour garder mes histoires pour toi, comme avant. Et je pense que je peux au moins faire ca si je veux te montrer comme je tiens à toi et à une deuxième chance... Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il avait toujours admiré la façon dont Callista s'arrangeait pour sembler sûr d'elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Rien que le sourire qu'elle venait de lui faire aurait pu semer le doute chez une autre personne.

-Quand on avait treize ans, j'ai accidentellement ou non entendu une conversation de père et mère. Père pressait mère de finir les préparatifs de mon mariage, car il ne pouvait plus supporter de m'avoir à la maison. Il disait que si elle était trop longue je finirais par ne plus pouvoir me présenter vierge à mon mari, soit parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de venir me visiter une nuit dans ma chambre, soit parce que mon cher ami aurait été un peu loin. Mère lui a assuré qu'elle ferait le maximum en son pouvoir et qu'en attendant elle lui conseillait de se retenir et de contrôler le courrier que tu m'envoyais, pour voir où en était notre relation. J'étais effrayée, je craignais que mon père ne se présente à moi dans les secondes qui suivaient pour assouvir ses pulsions. J'avais une idée de ce qu'il me ferait, même si à treize ans on ne se l'imagine pas encore parfaitement. Je savais que c'était dégoutant et n'en avais pas envie. J'avais peur aussi d'être mariée, tu sais comment sont mes parents, et je me doutais que l'homme avec qui je serais unie ne serait pas celui qui serait le plus agréable à mes yeux. Puis treize ans c'est bien trop jeune pour se marier, et pour envisager l'idée sans frissonner. Il y avait aussi le fait que mes parents décident de lire tes lettres qui me terrifiait. En effet, ils auraient pu me faire bien du mal s'ils avaient appris tout ce que je te racontais, que je ne me comportais pas dignement par rapport à mon sang et les trahissais. Bien sûr ils savaient que je n'étais pas parfaite mais de là à le lire et en avoir la preuve écrite... puis aussi à cette époque tu me confiais tes impressions sur le fait que tes amis aient appris pour ta lycanthropie et je ne voulais pas que père et mère apprennent ta différence. Tu sais comme ils sont cruels envers ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. Ils auraient pu te créer trop de problèmes s'ils apprenaient pour toi à travers l'une de tes lettres. Alors j'ai décidé que tu ne devais plus m'écrire, que c'était plus prudent pour toi et pour moi.

Il y eu un temps pendant lequel Remus assimila toutes les paroles de Callista.

-Callista, si tu m'en avais parlé on aurait pu trouver un moyen... j'aurais pu te parler de sujets différents...

-Je... oui on aurait pu, si je n'avais pas pris une autre décision en même temps. Remus, tu sais comme je suis impulsive et tu sais comme la vie avec mes parents m'était devenue pénible. Tu comprends aussi je suppose que je ne voulais pas que leur plan d'avenir pour moi n'entre en fonction... alors ce soir là, j'ai pris tout ce que je pensais m'être utile, de la monnaie et des affaires de valeur que je pouvais transporter facilement et je suis partie. Oui, j'ai été lâche et j'ai fui. J'ai réglé quelque chose dans le monde magique, j'ai changé mon argent contre de la monnaie moldue et je suis entrée dans le monde moldu, là où l'on ne viendrait pas me chercher, là où l'on ne pouvait me retrouver. Tant que je ne faisais pas de magie, comment l'aurait-ils pu? Et comme je ne savais pas en faire, je ne risquais pas d'être retrouvée. J'ai gagné ma liberté ce soir là, et je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans le monde magique. J'ai changé de nom, et appris à vivre. Si nous avions continué de correspondre, mes parents et mon futur mari auraient pu suivre ma chouette et me retrouver. Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Cependant ne crois pas que je n'avais plus l'intention de renouer nos liens. Il y a deux ans, je me suis dit qu'assez de temps avait coulé sous les ponts, que plus personne ne pensait à moi. Alors je t'ai écrit une lettre que j'ai envoyé à ta mère, mais elle m'a été retournée avec un billet me disant que les Lupins ne vivaient plus là. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pouvais donc t'adresser ce courrier, j'ai donc renoncé.

-Callista... c'est gros ce que tu me racontes là... comment être sûr de tes propos?

Il vit immédiatement qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle s'était confiée à lui, mettant sa fierté de côté et il mettait en doute ses paroles. En même temps il avait besoin d'être certain de ne pas se laisser duper.

-T'ai-je un jour menti? Bon sang, tu es le seul à qui j'ai toujours tout raconté, et toujours dans la plus parfaite vérité! Si tu ne veux pas me croire Remus, tu peux toujours aller voir mes parents, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouverts et acceptent de te raconter comment une gamine a mis la honte sur eux.

Elle avait repris un ton dur, un regard froid. Avec le temps la Callista qu'il avait connu était devenu impressionnante. Elle le fut plus encore lorsqu'elle se leva, le mettant alors dans une position d'infériorité.

-Va t'en maintenant. Je me suis trompée en m'imaginant que tout pourrait reprendre comme avant. Force est de constater que tu ne me crois pas, et je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour te prouver que je suis pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. La personne avec qui je voulais être amie n'est pas celle qui me regarde de haut, qui me traite de menteuse. Et j'ai vécu trop de chose pour me rabaisser et laisser quelqu'un me faire souffrir. Pars maintenant et tâche d'oublier tout ce que tu sais de moi...

Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle semblait si sincère. Bien sûr Callista avait toujours été bonne comédienne mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce don contre lui. Il avait tellement envie de la croire, tellement envie d'oublier certes, mais d'oublier son absence durant ces neuf longues années pas leur huit années ensemble. Elle était tellement... elle. Celle avec qui il avait eu une relation si forte, celle qui avait été si importante pour lui. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle, et avait envie de la croire, quitte à faire ainsi la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il laissait partir cette deuxième chance. Alors il se leva, mais plutôt que de se diriger vers la porte, il se dirigea vers Callista qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Je te crois Cali. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. C'est juste que te retrouver me chamboule tellement!

-Je comprends Rem'. Et ne t'inquiète pas, le bonheur qui prend part en moi grâce à toi est bien plus grand que la peine que tu m'as infligée juste avant. Je suis contente de t'avoir enfin retrouvé.

-Moi aussi Cali... tu m'as manqué.

-On rattrapera le temps perdu cette année... je veux savoir absolument tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Moi aussi... parce qu'il y a apparemment beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Tu n'as décidément pas encore trouvé ta calme petite vie...

-C'est vrai...

Remus relâcha son étreinte et sourit à Callista. Finalement il avait peut-être bien fait d'accepter ce poste à Poudlard. Peut-être sortirait-il désespéré de cette expérience, mais il savait qu'il devait prendre le risque. Elle replaça convenablement son col et lui sourit tout autant.

-Tu sais quoi, on s'est tout les deux privés de repas...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas très faim de tout façon.

-Tu en es sûre? Parce que sinon je connais le chemin des cuisines.

-Et moi je pourrai demander à Kiren de m'apporter quelque chose si je le voulais.

-Kiren?

-L'elfe de maison que Dumbledore a mis à ma charge.

-C'est étrange qu'il ait fait cela... et dis moi, comment te retrouves-tu professeur ici? Si tu ne voulais plus venir dans le monde magique? En plus tu n'es pas une sorcière, comment peux-tu donc voir l'école et y être enseignante?

-C'est une histoire compliquée aussi Remus... je te la raconterai plus tard si tu veux bien.

-Oui. De toute façon je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger et aller voir Sirius.

En effet, il devait toujours avoir une explication avec son ami. Après tout, entre Maraudeurs on n'était pas sensé se cacher de choses si importantes. Il voulait connaître les raisons de son comportement, et de quel droit il s'était permis de contrôler sa vie à sa place. Sirius savait quelle importance avait Callista pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait. De plus Remus savait que Sirius connaissait la conséquence de ses actes à la façon dont son ami avait pali en le voyant entrer et découvrir Callista, et à la façon dont il avait serré les dents pendant toute la réunion. Il aimait Sirius, il était un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui en vouloir et le priver d'une conversation. Il fallait qu'il remette les choses à leur place et ce même si pour cela il devait se disputer avec son meilleur ami comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quatre ans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! Comme promis le chapitre 5 arrive aujourd'hui. Je n'en suis pas fort fière. Du coup j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus longs maintenant pour pouvoir développer la psychologie et l'histoire des personnages tout en mettant un peu d'action dans les chapitres. Et je ne sais donc pas quand arrivera le chapitre 6!**

**En attendant bonne lecture quand même!**

**..................................................................................................................................................**

Sirius était installé dans son canapé et réfléchissait à vive allure. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer à présent? Il savait que Remus avait reconnu Callista, en même temps il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse en être autrement, et il l'avait vu s'éloigner avec elle. Il n'avait pas pu éviter à son ami un nouveau contact avec cette ingrate tout comme il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de la voir chaque jour.

Cette Callista était un vrai fardeau! Si elle n'avait pas été professeur ici, signant par là son grand retour dans leur vie, Sirius et Remus aurait pu enseigné et vivre à Poudlard dans l'insouciance. Ils auraient profité de se retrouver à deux tandis que là les tensions à tables seraient palpables. Ils étaient sensés être professeurs et donc matures, mais ils sentaient que ca dégénérerait en salle des professeurs.

Sirius qui n'aimait pas Callista auparavant la détestait à présent. Tout était de sa faute.

Comment devrait-il se comporter à présent, et surtout comment pourrait-il s'occuper de Remus à lui seul? La fois dernière ils étaient trois à pouvoir le consoler, à pouvoir l'entourer, et Remus n'était pas confronté chaque jour à celle qui était la cause de sa douleur, d'ailleurs le problème avait été là à l'époque. Non décidément, Sirius ne voyait pas comment il pourrait les sortir tous les deux de cette situation. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'arranger pour faire virer Callista puisqu'elle avait l'obligation de rester à Poudlard pour un an. Ses compétences de Maraudeurs ne pourraient donc pas l'aider. Dommage.

Et Remus qui allait devoir donner des leçons particulières à Callista! Dumbledore était décidément bien cruel. Quoi que, si on lui en parlait peut-être trouverait-il un moyen d'arranger la situation. Assurément, non. Dumbledore avait toujours encouragé la bonne entente entre les maisons et les élèves, ce n'était pas pour autoriser le professeurs à se déchirer. Si seulement Sirius pouvait faire comprendre à Dumbledore que l'amitié n'est pas toujours possible, que le monde n'est pas un îlot de bonheur et de tendresse!

Sirius trouva une solution: il n'était pas mauvais en défense contre les forces du mal à l'époque. Il devait être assez bon pour pouvoir enseigner les bases à Callista, et si cela pouvait empêcher Remus de la voir trop souvent, il voulait bien se dévouer, quitte à devoir la supporter deux heures de plus par semaine. Que n'aurait-il pas fait par amitié!

Sirius se leva et se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et le saule cogneur. Il s'était attendu à la visite de Remus mais force était de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas. Peut-être que son ami était dans ses appartements, dévasté par ses retrouvailles avec son ancienne amie. Dans ce cas Sirius se devait d'aller le rejoindre, même s'il ne savait pas où Remus logeait. En même temps si Sirius sortait, ils pouvaient tous les deux se chercher sans jamais se croiser avant le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. LE château était vaste... et il le savait pour l'avoir souvent visité de nuit.

Sirius n'avait pas réalisé que revenir à Poudlard serait si compliqué, il retrouvait des ennuis d'adolescents.

Soudain un portrait lui annonça que quelqu'un demandait à le voir. Sirius s'empressa alors de prononcer mots de passe et tout ce qu'il fallait pour ouvrir la porte à son visiteur qui se révélait être Remus.

Remus ne semblait pas bouleversé, aucune trace de larme n'entachait ses joues, aucun désespoir n'était trahi par sa posture. Sirius se rassura donc, pour l'instant tout semblait aller convenablement. En même temps il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il possédait la capacité de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, un peu comme chaque Maraudeur hormis Peter. Ils avaient en effet tous eu des raisons pour apprendre l'art de dissimuler leurs émotions. James lorsque Lily le rejetait et qu'il cachait sa douleur, Sirius de par son éducation chez les sang-pur et de par sa confrontation avec eux et Remus à cause de sa lycanthropie.

Sirius tenta d'entamer la conversation face à un Remus plus que silencieux.

-Bonsoir Moony.

-Sirius.

Bon, Sirius s'était apparemment trompé, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais Remus ne lui parlait comme cela quand il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire. Mais que pouvait-il avoir à lui dire de grave pour adopter ce ton? Sirius ne comprenait pas où venait en venir son ami.

-Comment as tu pu me cacher l'existence de Callista? Comment as tu pu me mentir? Je croyais que l'on était sensé tout se dire entre Maraudeurs!

Ah, c'était donc cela. Sirius devait payer les conséquences de ses choix et de ses actes un peu plus tôt que prévu.

-Remus, je ne t'ai pas menti! J'ai omis de te donner une information c'est tout.

-Mais bien sûr... et je suppose tant qu'à faire que c'était involontaire!

Ce qu'il y avait d'impressionnant avec Remus, c'est qu'il n'élevait pas la voix lorsqu'il était en colère mais continuait à parler de façon grave mais calme, ce qui avait le don de déstabiliser encore plus la personne face à lui et qui, elle, s'énervait.

-Non, j'avoue que c'était volontaire. Mais comprend moi Remus, pendant des années je t'ai vu souffrir à cause de cette fille, et j'ai eu le bonheur de voir que tu étais finalement parvenue à l'oublier. J'y ai beaucoup pensé et ma décision finale a été de ne pas t'en parler pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais à Poudlard, je pensais donc que nos vies continueraient normalement, sans elle pour venir gâcher les efforts que tu avais fourni.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider de ma vie à ma place!

-C'est simple de dire ca Remus. Demande toi ce que tu aurais fait à ma place! Dis toi aussi que dans le groupe tu as toujours été celui qui avait le plus de tact, qui était le plus à même de régler ce genre de problème... Peter, James et moi avons fait ce qui nous semblait le plus judicieux.

-Parce qu'en plus eux aussi sont au courant! C'est dingue comme tout le monde à le droit de savoir à part celui concerné!

-Remus! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous protéger! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous en vouloir pour avoir voulu ton bonheur. On était avec toi lorsque cette fille t'a fait souffrir, on voulait en aucun cas que cela puisse se reproduire! On tient à toi Remus... et même si on ne prend pas toujours les bonnes décisions ou celles que tu aurais prises, on ne le fait pas en pensant à mal.

Silence. Remus était sûrement occupé à réfléchir, lui qui pensait avant de parler et qui était pour cela le plus raisonnable des Maraudeurs.

-J'avoue que je me suis peut-être emporté. Surtout que je sais très bien que vous ne feriez rien dans l'intention de me nuire.

-Et bien Mumus je te préfère comme cela! Sinon dis moi, tu comptes faire quoi avec Callista?

-On a commencé à discuter, elle a commencé à m'expliquer. Ca prendra du temps de tout se raconter mais on verra ce que ca donnera.

-Remus, ne me dis pas que tu as cru à ses explications! Mais bon sang, où as tu la tête! Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'elle t'a fait?

-Je ne peux pas l'oublier crois moi. Mais en effet je crois en son explication. J'en ai le droit!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te raconter pour justifier une absence de 9 ans!

-Cela ne te regarde pas Sirius, c'est entre elle et moi. Toi tu dois juste me faire confiance, tu n'as pas à juger mes décisions. Je la connais tandis que toi tu ne sais d'elle que ce que je t'en ai raconté et ce que tu as pu voir en une semaine. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais dis toi que je vivrais plus mal encore le fait de la côtoyer chaque jour tout en la détestant et en refusant de la croire. Je ne supporterais pas non plus de vieillir tout en me disant que j'ai peut-être laissé passer une chance formidable. Alors c'est sûr elle va peut-être me faire souffrir comme la dernière fois, mais c'est le risque auquel on s'expose dans chaque relation. Si on prend le risque de souffrir comme excuse pour ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un, alors on reste seul et ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on est plus heureux. Si je n'avais pas dépassé ma peur d'être rejeté, jamais toi, James et Peter ne seraient devenus mes meilleurs amis.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ca! Remus avait bien argumenté son opinion. Sirius n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser agir à sa guise et reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

-Tu as peut-être raison... mais fais attention quand même.

Sirius avait deviné que Remus n'avait aucunement l'intention d'appliquer son conseil, mais ce n'était pas grave, il veillerait sur lui à sa place. Il serait l'œil méfiant de Remus, et resterait braqué sur Callista.

-Mais dis moi, comment as tu fais pour trouver mes appartements? Sans la carte des Maraudeurs c'était mission impossible.

-J'ai utilisé un de nos anciens brouillons. Il n'est pas tout à fait complet mais la partie qui m'intéressait s'y trouvait alors... De plus tes appartements sont les seuls de notre connaissance à avoir vue sur le saule cogneur... ce qui nous a bien aidé à l'époque puisqu'ils n'étaient pas habités et nous aidera encore grandement cette année.

Il n'y avait pas de doute. Remus était peut-être trop naïf en ce qui concernait Callista, mais il était tout de même malin. C'était Remus quoi, il n'avait pas été un des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion pour rien.

-Bon, je vais peut-être aller me coucher à présent. Il se fait tard et je commence les cours dès demain.

-C'est une bonne idée. Au revoir Remus.

Remus s'en alla et Sirius s'installa à son bureau. Il devait mettre James, Lily et Peter au courant de la situation. Il leur écrivit de longues lettres pour relater les évènements récents et confirmer à James qu'il serait là pour l'anniversaire de Lily puis finit par trouver le sommeil qu'une fois la journée entamée de quatre heures.

............................................................................................

Lalie entrait dans la salle commune après avoir du, comme chaque matin, supporter la manière atroce dont Estelle s'y prenait pour qu'elle accepte de se lever. Chaque fois c'était le même numéro, Estelle était déjà prête à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner que Lalie n'était pas sortie des couvertures. Chaque matin, Lalie devait donc subir la ruse d'Estelle qui ne la laissait pas en paix tant qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu vers la salle de bains.

-Estelle je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me sors que la Dame Grise me mate en robe de nuit pour que je panique et émerge plus rapidement, je te fais avaler ton fichu réveil!

-Mon fichu réveil est celui qui nous permet d'arriver à l'heure en cours tous les jours.

Willian les rejoignit aussitôt qu'il les vit sortir des dortoirs des filles, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Estelle puis enlaça sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tellie bravo... tu as réussi à la faire descendre cinq minutes en avance par rapport à d'habitude!

Lalie donna un léger coup de coude à son chéri, pas qu'elle soit en colère non, elle avait l'habitude d'être taquinée par ses deux là, mais il fallait bien qu'elle réagisse.

Peu de temps après ils étaient partis pour une folle conversation sur leur devoir de métamorphose. Passionnant non? Ils n'étaient après tout, pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Cependant malgré leur sujet captivant, ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'il y avait bien plus de bruit que d'habitude provenant de la grande salle, comme lorsqu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Lalie et Willian accélérèrent donc le pas, curieux, obligeant Estelle à en faire autant.

-Regardez, s'exclama Lalie, un nouveau professeur!

-C'est juste pour ca que tout le monde parle si fort, répondit Willian qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de grandiose dans le fait que Mr Scratophil ait enfin été remplacé.

-Ba... il est tout de même charmant.

-Lalie, je vais finir par être jaloux si tu continues à voir nos professeurs comme des hommes attirants.

-Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire!

Pendant que le couple dialoguait ainsi, Estelle elle semblait perdu dans un autre monde. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot et n'entendait pas ceux de ses amis. Heureusement pour elle, Lalie et Willian s'étaient par réflexe arrêté de marcher en entrant dans la salle pour observer ce qu'il se passait ce qui permit à Estelle de ne pas passer pour une idiote en s'immobilisant toute seule.

-Hé ho Tellie...

Le fait que Willian l'ait prise par les épaules et que lui et Lalie l'observaient étrangement ramena la rêveuse sur Terre. Heureusement elle savait cacher ses émotions et elle ne se mit ni à rougir, ni à bafouiller pour avoir été surprise à se comporter ainsi. Mais elle ne trompait pas ses amis, Lalie savait très bien comme Estelle devait se sentir gênée, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi.

-Excusez moi, j'étais ailleurs.

-Oui on avait vu ca!

Les trois élèves se remirent enfin en marche pour rejoindre leur table pour le petit déjeuner. Willian s'assit en face des deux filles.

Ils s'apprêtaient à déjeuner normalement lorsque les Serpentards derrière Willian se mirent à parler d'une voix plus forte.

-Mais voilà le capitaine de l'équipe des blaireaux et ses deux petites copines... l'une semble encore endormie tiens... c'est pas qu'ils auraient fait une partie de jambes en l'air à trois dans l'enceinte du château! La préfète enfreint donc les règles...

- Hoyld je vais te...

D'un regard Lalie fit comprendre à Willian de ne pas poursuivre. Ce n'était pas nouveau que Cédric Hoyld cherche à les provoquer. Il ne les avait jamais apprécié, sûrement parce qu'il jalousait leur popularité et leur réussite. Elle savait donc comme n'importe qui dans leur entourage qu'il valait mieux calmer le jeu dès le départ, sinon ca avait de fortes chances de mal finir comme très souvent. Willian avait très à cœur de protéger sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie, il ne laissait jamais passer une remarque les concernant mais il devait pourtant se contraindre à se calmer, sinon les filles se retournaient contre lui. Surtout Estelle qui était préfète. Estelle qui devait déjà faire de gros yeux à Willian à l'heure qu'il était. Ah non.

Estelle semblait absorbée ailleurs, comme tout à l'heure. Son regard était rivé vers la table des professeurs et elle semblait plongée en des pensées bien différentes que les siennes. Ce spectacle était des plus rares et voilà que deux fois ce matin elle avait l'occasion de le voir. En tournant dos aux Serpentards, Willian fit face à Lalie, il semblait aussi perplexe devant l'état de leur meilleure amie.

-Estelle... nous ferais tu l'honneur de ta présence?

Pas de réaction. Lalie vit alors Willian saisir une cuillère qu'il fit tomber devant Estelle. Le bruit sourd la ramena à la réalité.

-Oh... excusez moi une fois de plus. Vous disiez?

-On ne disait rien du tout, c'est Hoyld qui parlait.

-Oh... encore pour dire une bêtise je suppose... pas besoin de me la répéter dans ce cas.

Lalie trouvait qu'Estelle était étrange. Habituellement elle leur aurait rappelé qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils minimalisent les conflits avec Hoyld. Là rien. En même temps, il arrivait à tout le monde de ne pas être dans son assiette, il suffisait pour cela d'avoir passer une mauvaise nuit par exemple. Il n'y avait donc pas à s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Surtout qu'Estelle s'était reprise et parlait à présent avec Willian.

-Alors l'entrainement reprend ce soir? Pas trop stressé?

-Non, je suis content de retrouver l'équipe. Il faut d'ailleurs que nous nous concertions au sujet de notre nouveau poursuiveur. Nous avons fait les évaluations samedi dernier mais nous ne savons pas encore qui sera prit.

Quidditch... Lalie se désintéressa de leur conversation et tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs pour regarder le nouveau. Il était assis entre les deux autres nouveaux et parlait tantôt à l'un tantôt à l'autre, mais même de l'endroit où elle se trouvait il était clair qu'ils ne discutaient pas à trois. En même temps, elle avait remarqué qu'habituellement le professeur Black se mettait toujours à une certaine distance du professeur de l'Etude des moldus qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors ils étaient en progrès en quelque sorte. Enfin, les élèves lui fournissaient déjà assez de cibles pour les ragots, elle n'allait pas en plus se mettre à essayer de comprendre les histoires des professeurs! Elle tourna donc la tête et observa une fille qu'elle avait deviné être amoureuse du petit ami de sa cousine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le sixième chapitre. Il est un peu plus long et il me plait plus, bien que je préfère encore le prochain. Bonne lecture.**

Callista après ses retrouvailles avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de repasser en vue toute sa conversation avec Remus. Elle s'était remémorée aussi tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Mais elle avait peur. Elle craignait de donner sa confiance à un homme qui n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu, neuf années changent une personne.

Il avait été le seul auquel elle avait tout dit. Callista savait bien qu'il était trop tard à présent pour qu'il sache tout d'elle, elle ne tenait pas non plus à se dévoiler si facilement alors que voulait-elle? Qu'espérait-elle en renouant les liens avec Remus? Elle n'en savait rien. Leur relation ne pourrait jamais redevenir la même, et pourtant au fond d'elle elle en avait envie. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que pendant leurs huit ans d'amitié. Depuis, elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, mais leur avait toujours caché quelque chose, à commencer par son véritable nom. Peut-être était-ce parce que seule une enfant peut se permettre de faire confiance à une autre personne, elle avait rencontré Remus avant de perdre le peu d'insouciance et d'innocence qui lui restait, elle l'avait gardé dans sa vie au cours du temps, et avait formé autour de lui une sorte de bulle. Elle vivait sans se révéler aux gens, elle se méfait de tous et ne s'attachait pas, mais Remus était l'exception. Seulement le temps passé sans se voir n'avait-il pas brisé la bulle? N'allait-elle pas faire connaissance avec une personne différente?

Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas à Remus lorsqu'au petit déjeuner il s'asseye à côté d'elle, elle s'était inquiété de la réaction qu'il aurait. Il se pouvait après tout qu'il ait changé d'avis durant la nuit, surtout que depuis leur conversation il avait parlé à Sirius. Mais non, le fait qu'il vienne s'installer près d'elle lui prouvait qu'il voulait toujours rester en bons termes avec elle.

Peu après, Sirius les avait rejoint. Elle n'avait pas manqué le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé. Savait-il? Remus lui avait il rapporté leur conversation? Elle espérait que non. Sirius n'était pas Remus, il n'avait pas le droit de connaitre sa vie. Il ne la connaissait pas, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la juge en fonction de ce simple évènement dans son passé. Puis il fallait dire que vu la façon dont il l'avait traité cette semaine, elle ne se sentait pas soudainement poussée vers lui par un élan d'amitié du au fait qu'ils avaient à présent Remus pour point commun.

Durant tout le repas Sirius ne lui adressa pas une seule parole, il avait feint d'ignorer sa présence. Ainsi il n'était pas capable de faire un effort pour rendre Remus heureux. Elle savait que comme elle il avait deviné que Remus aurait adoré les voir s'entendre et pourtant il ne montrait aucun signe de gentillesse ni même de politesse. Elle aurait été prête à faire un effort et à être courtoise, mais elle n'était certainement pas d'accord pour faire le premier pas vers lui, sachant qu'en plus elle se ferait rejeter. C'était lui après tout qui avait démarré les hostilités! Puis Callista avait sa fierté, bien qu'elle ait mit celle-ci entre parenthèse la veille avec Remus. Elle ne se rabaisserait devant personne d'autre, encore moins devant un homme.

Lorsque Callista eut fini son petit déjeuner, elle remonta son col et prit la direction de sa salle de classe après avoir adressé un sourire à Remus avec qui elle avait une heure de libre en commun dans la matinée.

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, Callista révisa son jugement sur l'année qu'elle aurait à y passer. Après tout, s'il y avait Remus peut-être que tout ne serait pas si long et si vain. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre la magie une fois qu'on la libérerait, elle retournerait dans le monde moldu. Les sorciers et le monde magique la répugnait, et souvent elle devait prendre sur elle même pour vivre dans ce château.

Chaque sort que l'on prononçait près d'elle manquait de la faire sursauter ou vomir. Les elfes de maison qu'elle croisait fréquemment lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs et ce même s'ils étaient serviables. Kiren était gentille et pourtant Callista se méfiait d'elle, n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, l'impression de revenir en arrière, de sacrifier tout ce qui avait fait d'elle une femme moins malheureuse. Son passé la rattrapait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de ressurgir à sa mémoire, même si bien évidemment elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, il l'avait marqué et ce dans les deux sens du terme. Le pire c'est que si elle avait su de suite qu'elle était sorcière, sa famille aurait été bien moins cruelle à son égard, et elle aurait pu vivre à Poudlard dix mois sur douze, avec Remus en plus. Mais non, il avait fallu que rien ne tourne comme il le fallait. Et elle se retrouvait à présent prisonnière.

Callista entra dans sa salle et s'apprêta à donner un cours. C'était son seul lien avec le monde moldu qui l'avait accueilli certes pas très chaleureusement, mais qui avait été un nid bien plus douillet que le manoir familial.

Lorsqu'elle sortit ses affaires, elle découvrit un parchemin parsemé d'une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne entre deux livres moldus qu'elle s'était procurée.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu as su le manipuler une fois de plus que tu me berneras, sache qu'à la moindre erreur tout retombera sur toi, je suis là, je guette"

Bien, elle n'avait même pas à se creuser les méninges pour savoir de qui venait ce si charmant billet. Ce qu'elle se demandait juste c'était comment Sirius avait fait pour le mettre là sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. De la magie probablement.

Le cours de littérature moldu qu'elle donnait aux élèves pour les initier aux études moldues passa assez rapidement, et vite il fut l'heure de retrouver Remus.

Elle lui avait dit de la rejoindre devant les serres. Cela faisait certes premier rendez vous amoureux mais elle aimait l'endroit et le matin la rosée qui ne s'était pas encore évaporée donnait une sensation d'humidité aux dehors contrastant avec le climat de la serre équatoriale qui faisait qu'elle se sentait dans un autre univers, libérée des contraintes de sa vie ici.

-Coucou Cali.

-Remus! Ca a été ton premier cours?

-Très bien les élèves ont l'air sympathique même si j'ai pu constater que la rivalité entre les maisons existe toujours.

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée des palmiers siffleurs. Probablement avaient-ils une propriété magique, une quelconque utilité dans la concoction d'une potion mais pour Callista ils n'étaient que de jolis palmiers qui sifflaient légèrement, comme si des oiseaux nichés dans leur branches se faisaient une cours printanière.

-En parlant de rivalité, je crois voir qu'entre Sirius et toi ce n'est pas l'entente parfaite.

-Ah... non pas vraiment. Il m'en veut pour t'avoir blessé il y a neuf ans, ce que je comprends fort bien. Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui va aller le voir pour sympathiser. Tu ne m'avais pas dit à l'époque que c'était un Black.

-Probablement parce que je ne savais pas encore que sa famille était si importante que ca. C'est dommage que vous ne vous entendez pas. J'aurai toujours souhaité que vous puissiez vous connaître. Je rêvais que tu fasses connaissance avec les Maraudeurs et que nous devenions tous amis, même si j'avoue que j'aurai été jaloux si vous aviez été trop proches.

Callista savait tout ca, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela aussi que Remus ne lui avait pas dit de quelle famille venait Sirius, il la connaissait assez pour deviner que jamais elle n'aurait pu se défaire de la méfiance et du dégoût qu'un tel nom lui inspirait. Elle savait aussi qu'il était à présent trop tard pour réaliser le rêve d'enfant de Remus, tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas le faire. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se lier aux autres, même si ces autres étaient les meilleurs amis de Remus. Mais elle préférait ne pas parler de ca, elle préférait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'était devenu Remus.

-Et sinon Rem' qu'es tu devenu depuis tout ce temps? J'ai appris lors de la réunion d'hier que tu avais été l'un des meilleurs élèves de la promotion. Ca ne m'a pas étonnée.

-Et oui, ma passion du savoir m'est resté, mon respect pour les règles et les devoirs aussi. En fait seuls toi et les Maraudeurs pouviez me détourner de cette tendance d'élève studieux et un peu coincé.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à remplacer Mr Scatophile?

-Oh... disons que les offres d'emploi ne se multiplient pas pour un lycanthrope, Remus avait baissé la voix pour le dernier mot avant de baisser la tête, songeur quelques secondes.

-J'ai toujours aimé cette matière, ainsi quand le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste je me suis empressé d'accepter. Ca signifiait la fin de la misère pour moi, et surtout je ne suis pas assez sot pour refuser l'aide mais surtout la démonstration de confiance d'un homme tel que lui. Et toi Cali, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu es arrivée ici.

-Oh... en même temps depuis hier soir je n'ai pas eu mille occasions de le faire.

Callista laissa passer un temps de silence, accorda son attention à une plante afin de voir si Remus tenait vraiment à avoir une réponse, car elle se serait bien dispensée d'en donner une. Comme il ne reprenait pas la parole, elle comprit que c'était le cas, et qu'il avait deviné son manège.

-Et bien... je me croyais cracmol et finalement je ne le suis pas. On a découvert ca il y a trois semaines et Dumbledore m'interdit de continuer mon bonhomme de chemin sans avoir auparavant reçu quelques leçons. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai le droit à des cours particuliers dans certaines matières qu'il juge importantes. Comme il se voyait mal m'intégrer dans une classe de première année et que de toute façon mon programme sera allégé par rapport à celui que vous avez eu sur sept ans, mais qu'en même temps il ne pouvait pas me loger pour rien il m'a confié le poste de professeur de l'étude des moldus. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai du accepter.

Callista hésitait à présent à poser des questions à Remus, car il les lui retournerait probablement et elle ne pourrait pas toujours s'en sortir si facilement en restant évasive. En même temps si elle n'enchainait pas il lui demanderait peut-être des précisions.

-Sinon professeur, serez vous patient avec une pauvre élève comme moi?

-Comme si je te maltraiterais! C'est mon genre tien! D'ailleurs même mes autres élèves n'ont rien à craindre. Sauf peut-être les cinquième années que je vais mettre face à un épouventard dès demain. S'ils ne se retrouvent pas confrontés à l'un d'eux d'ici peu, leur mauvais souvenir sera source d'une peur panique des épouvantards.

-Oui je comprends. Lorsque l'on tombe à cheval il faut immédiatement remonter.

Callista commençait à craindre que Remus n'ait une mauvaise idée pour son premier cours avec elle.

-Dis Rem... tu as l'intention de m'enseigner quoi demain?

-Et bien...

-Non Remus ne me dit pas que...

-Je me disais que si justement. Si j'en trouve un pour les cinquième années que j'ai juste avant toi, autant l'utiliser pour notre premier cours. Les épouvantards sont plus courants qu'on ne le pense!

-Dans le monde magique peut-être, là où est ma place non!

-Callista... c'est de toute manière une étape obligatoire dans ton apprentissage. Certes on commence par du lourd, mais comme ca après mes cours te sembleront être de la rigolade.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ca, la contraindre à affronter sa pire peur. D'ailleurs qu'elle était sa pire peur? Quelle forme prendrait la créature une fois face à elle? Callista connaissait le thème, ce autours de quoi sa peur tournait, mais pas comment l'épouvantard s'y prendrait pour l'exprimer.

**..............................................................................................**

PDV Remus

-Callista, je serai là. Si quelque chose tourne mal j'interviendrais.

Remus savait que Callista n'avait pas vécu des choses fort simples dans son passé, du moins il savait que son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que Callista pouvait avoir une assez grosse frayeur pour qu'elle lui demande de ne pas lui faire subir l'épreuve de l'épouvantard. Après tout, Callista était quelqu'un de fier, du moins elle l'était à l'époque où il l'avait connue, et jamais elle ne s'excusait et ne suppliait. Il se sentait soudain mal à l'aise de devoir lui imposer quelque chose qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Mais en tant que professeur il se devait de le faire. C'était un élément indispensable dans son apprentissage. Et s'il était vrai que Callista avait une peur extrême, alors il était obligatoire qu'elle franchisse cette étape, au risque de courir un grave danger si elle était un jour surprise par l'une de ses créatures.

Puis peut-être que ce cours leur permettrait de se rapprocher un peu, on se lie toujours un peu quand on aide l'autre à combattre sa peur, quand on apprend qu'elle est la peur de l'autre. Ce serait aussi un bon moyen de prouver à Callista qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui comme auparavant.

-De toute façon je sais que tu es capable d'affronter toutes tes peurs!

Il savait que c'était ce que Callista avait envie d'entendre et en même temps il le pensait. Callista, si elle avait été à Poudlard du temps de leur adolescence aurait été une parfaite Gryffondor. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée abattre malgré les bâtons qu'on avait mis dans ses roues. C'est elle aussi qui avait débarrassée Remus de quelques une de ses peurs. Il l'avait toujours admirée pour son courage.

-Rien ne me vaincra en effet! Il va être l'heure de rentrer, notre prochain cours commence dans dix minutes.

Remus fit demi-tour, la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il réalisait à quelle point sa situation était extraordinaire. Qui lui aurait dit il y avait quatre jours qu'il serait professeur à Poudlard, cet endroit qu'il aimait tant et qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui, et qu'il aurait pour collègue celle à qui il avait tellement tenue? Personne, du moins personne qui aurait eu envie de passer pour saine d'esprit à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la serre, il fut surpris de voir à quelle vitesse le soleil s'était levé et la chaleur avait cru. Il s'étonnait que Callista puisse porter un pull à col roulé par cette chaude journée de septembre.

Puis ils étaient rentrés dans le château où les pièces étaient plus fraiches et s'étaient séparés chacun pour rejoindre sa salle. Remus ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant au loin passer Ogg, le concierge que les Maraudeurs avaient mis tant de soin à éviter durant leur adolescence. Celui qui malheureusement n'avait pas pu les retrouver bien souvent, malins et équipés comme ils l'étaient. Il se demandait si Ogg se souvenait d'eux, et s'il les avaient reconnus lui et Sirius.

Son cours suivant était celui avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards de septième année. Il s'imaginait déjà dans quel état de panique devait être certains élèves pour avoir manqué une semaine de cours l'année de leurs Aspics. Il se devait de ne pas oublier de les rassurer en début d'heure. Tout se passerait bien, ils termineraient le programme dans les temps et ne seraient pas surchargés côtés devoirs puisqu'ils allaient avancer rapidement en cours.

En passant devant ses élèves dans les couloirs, il reconnut le groupe des élèves qu'on lui avait désigné comme étant les mini-Maraudeurs de leur promotion. Ce qualificatif l'avait fait sourire, surtout que le collègue qui lui avait donné une telle information n'était ni un de ses anciens camarades, ni un de ses anciens professeurs. Sirius, James et Peter seraient fiers d'apprendre qu'ils étaient devenus des légendes et qu'on avait assez parlé d'eux pour faire du mot « Maraudeurs » un adjectif.

Ainsi les Maraudeurs de la promotion n'étaient que trois. Deux filles et un garçon, et étaient de plus des Serdaigles. Remus se demandait par quels côtés ils leur ressemblaient. Peut-être côté popularité, en effet le jeune homme était taillé comme une idole de l'équipe de Quiddich, probablement d'ailleurs en faisait-il parti et les demoiselles étaient mignonnes chacune dans un style différent. L'une d'elle en particulier retenait son attention de par sa différence avec le reste des étudiants.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le temps de songer à ces choses là, les deux heures de cours allaient commencer.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

**...............................................................................................**

PDV Willian.

Un cours en commun avec les Serpentards n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour que Willian passe une agréable journée, surtout quand le professeur était celui que sa petite amie avait dit craquant au petit déjeuner. Ils avaient beau ne pas être ensemble depuis longtemps, Willian était jaloux. Il aimait sincèrement Lalie. De plus sa jalousie et son instinct protecteur faisait partie de sa nature, et quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait à passer outre.

Comme d'habitude ils s'étaient tous les trois assis à la table du milieu de la troisième rangée. Hoyld et ses gardes du corps étaient derrière eux. Depuis dix minutes ils s'évertuaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Lalie lui tenait la main sous la table pour qu'il garde son calme, et Estelle était quant à elle totalement absorbée par le cours. Elle en était à écrire sans regarder son parchemin pour pouvoir fixer le professeur Lupin et ainsi s'assurer de percevoir tout le contenu du cours.

Lui il s'énervait de plus en plus, murmurant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ce crétin plus longtemps. Il avait déjà fait de sacrés efforts pour tenir jusque là.

Soudain la plume d'Estelle vint se gratter sur son parchemin. Peut-être n'était elle finalement pas si absorbée par la leçon que ca.

« Dans ce cas opte pour un sortilège que le professeur ne repérera pas. Un sortilège de Jambencoton quand on se lèvera pour la partie pratique par exemple. »

Willian sourit. Estelle se faisait passer pour la sage préfète qui ne s'en prend jamais à ses camarades mais la seule raison à cela était qu'elle préférait inspirer Lalie et Willian plutôt que d'agir. Leurs meilleurs plans étaient ceux qu'Estelle avait monté. D'ailleurs leur petit tour de ce weekend allait être exquis. Il avait hâte de voir les résultats du travail qu'ils avaient tous les trois fournis depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus dans le Poudlard express.

Cette fois encore ca ne rata pas. Hoyld s'était lamentablement étalé au sol sous les rires d'une bonne partie de la classe. Personne ne soupçonnait Willian, Hoyld ne tenait pas debout c'est tout, pas besoin de chercher un éventuel coupable dans cet histoire. Le simple fait que leur trio ait conscience que ce soit lui qui ait jeté un sort à cet idiot de Serpentard suffisait au bonheur de Willian. Il avait réagit au comportement de son ennemi et s'était défoulé un peu en se moquant de lui.

Le cours continua ensuite de façon normale. ils s'entrainèrent au sortilège du patronus mais personne ne réussit dans la classe. Même Estelle qui était des plus douées dans cette matière ne parvint qu'à faire apparaitre un brouillard argenté. C'était démotivant. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, comment ferait il pour y arriver? Et si le souvenir de sa victoire contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard n'était pas assez puissant, lequel pourrait-il utiliser? Il avait tellement hâte de réussir cet acte de magie! Pourtant il savait que tous les sorciers n'en étaient pas capables, que c'était une tâche ardue et qu'il fallait du temps pour y parvenir, mais Willian était quelqu'un d'impatient. Il voulait aussi savoir quelle forme prendrait son patronus. Un animal fort en tout cas, un qui était à son image: un félin probablement.

Epuisé, il abandonna assez tôt pour reprendre ses esprits au moment où Hoyld demandait à Estelle de venir lui parler après les cours et pour entendre celle ci lui répondre qu'elle serait apte à l'écouter après son entretien avec le professeur.

Entretien avec le professeur? Willian avait tellement mis d'énergie et de concentration dans son travail qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il espérait que celui ci n'avait pas aperçu qu'Estelle l'avait encouragé à lancer le sortilège de Jambencoton à Hoyld.

Il n'aimait pas le fait que le Serpentard demande à parler à Estelle, cela arrivait quelques fois mais jamais Willian n'était rassuré. Il ne s'en était jamais pris à elle, et elle était d'ailleurs la seule Serdaigle de la classe qu'il appelait par son prénom, mais avec un Serpentard il faut s'attendre à tout.

A la fin de l'heure il sortit de la salle et avec Lalie ils se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle. Le professeur ne voulait peut-être pas parler avec Estelle en privé mais c'était le cas de Hoyld. Les amis d'Estelle n'avaient pas leur place dans leur conversation, ils avaient pris l'habitude de partir avant d'être chassés. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de demander chaque fois un compte rendu à la jeune fille dès qu'elle revenait.

-Alors?

-Rien d'intéressant. Ils marient la sœur de Cédric avec un membre de la famille Lestrange et je suis invité à assister à cette union.

Willian ne put réprimer une grimace lorsque Estelle prononça le prénom de Hoyld. L'appeler par son prénom s'était établir un lien avec la personne. La grimace était aussi liée au fait qu'il était clair que le mariage entre les deux était un mariage arrangé, et qu'il se posait des questions quant à l'avis des parents d'Estelle sur la chose sans pour autant savoir comment aborder ce sujet avec son amie qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement de parler de sa famille.

-Tu comptes y aller?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, mon absence serait vu comme un grave outrage aux deux familles. Tu sais très bien que mes parents ne me le permettrait pas... ils tiennent à leur réputation et j'ai de la chance qu'ils n'exigent pas plus de moi.

Willian se tu. Il savait que si les parents d'Estelle étaient plus strictes jamais ils n'auraient laissé leur fille être son amie. Simplement parce que ses grands parents paternels étaient moldus et que de ce fait il n'appartenait pas à une grande famille de sang-pur. Lalie elle, faisait partie d'une famille française de sang pur sur cinq générations ce qui était suffisamment honorable pour ne pas faire rougir ses fréquentations.

-Et le professeur Lupin, que te voulait-il? demanda Lalie pour détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus léger mais qui l'intéressait tout autant.

-Oh rien de spécial, il voulait juste me féliciter pour mon début de patronus et m'encourager à poursuivre mes efforts. Très sympathique.

Elle glissa un regard vers la table des professeurs où il venait justement de s'asseoir puis demanda à Willian de lui passer la corbeille de pain. Ils étaient tous les trois affamés après la quantité d'énergie magique qu'ils avaient dépensée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour le chapitre 7. Déjà 7 chapitres, ca va à une vitesse folle c'est dingue! **

**Avant de vous laisser lire je remercie mes reveiweuses qui me font beaucoup plaisir en me laissant des commentaires (d'ailleurs Anathil, je ne me suis pas trompée sur le jour où j'allais poster! même si à la base je voulais mettre ce chapitre en ligne au midi...) Je remercie aussi celles qui me mettent en story alert ou en favorite author même si j'aimerai bien avoir une petite review pour savoir ce qui plait dans cette fic et être encouragée à la poursuivre.**

**Et enfin je vous souhaite à toute bonne lecture! Et bonne semaine!**

_PDV Sirius:_

Et une journée de plus commençait, une journée de plus à supporter de voir Remus se rapprocher d'elle. Sirius était de mauvaise humeur, Callista gâchait ce qui aurait du être un plaisir pour lui, que ce soit à l'échelle de l'année ou de la journée. Par exemple, le fait qu'il allait la voir à la table des professeurs donnait moins de saveur à l'idée d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et de retrouver son meilleur ami pour l'occasion.

Il essaya tout de même une fois là-bas de l'ignorer car après tout il voulait empêcher qu'elle puisse pourrir la vie de Remus une seconde fois, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle contamine la sienne.

Il salua Remus, prit son petit déjeuner en lui demandant des nouvelles et en se plongeant dans la gazette dès que son ami adressait plutôt la parole à Callista. Mais le journal n'était pas bien épais, et il eut vite fait de le terminer.

-Professeur Black? Pourriez vous me prêter votre journal? Je serais très intéressée par la lecture de la page destinée aux actualités moldues.

-Non.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se supportaient pas alors il ne lui prêterait pas son journal. Plutôt avoir la coupe de Servilus... d'ailleurs que devenait-il ce cher Servilus depuis le temps? Peut-être lui avait-on appris à préparer une potion pour se laver les cheveux. Enfin si c'était le cas, encore faudrait-il qu'il apprenne comment s'en servir.

-Sirius, donne le lui, tu as fini de toute façon.

-Non et puis quoi encore Remus! D'abord elle veut mes cours et donc mon temps, ensuite c'est de mon meilleur ami dont elle s'empare et aujourd'hui elle veut mon journal! Et demain, elle me demandera quoi? Mon corps? Et bien non, Sirius Black ne se prostituera pas!

-Oh mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici moi! Alors crois moi je me passerai bien de tes cours, surtout vu comme tu es agréable! Quand à ton meilleur ami, c'était le mien avant le tien!

-Oui mais tu l'as perdu! Qui part à la chasse perd sa place!

-Et qui d'une fausse chasse revient à la droit de... retrouver son copain!

-Callista, Sirius, arrêtez vos bêtises, vous êtes pires que nos élèves de première année! Toute la table vous écoute. Comportez vous en adultes enfin. Et pour votre gouverne je ne suis pas un objet, ni un chien dont on se dispute la garde.

Sirius s'écarta de Remus, boudeur, et Callista en fit de même. Non mais c'est vrai, depuis quand Moony lui parlait ainsi! Et depuis quand Sirius se devait d'être discret... c'était dans sa nature de se faire remarquer alors un peu plus un peu moins...

-De toute façon c'est de sa faute... et comme ca tout le monde saura à quel point elle est détestable.

-Ils verront surtout comme tu es méprisable.

-Les enfants, j'ai dit on se calme! Voilà qu'après avoir du assagir les Maraudeurs et avoir du les freiner dans leur course aux bêtises, après les cours que je donne à des élèves parfois immatures, je dois à présent materner de grands enfants de mon âge! Sirius, donne lui ton journal et qu'on n'en parle plus!

-C'est pas juste, c'est elle qui s'en sort avec ce qu'elle voulait. Si c'est comme ca je m'en vais puisque de toute façon tu tiens avec elle!

Remus était vraiment cruel. Qu'avait-il fait pour être évincé ainsi? Il avait toujours été présent quand Remus avait eu besoin de lui, il lui avait fait part de ses secrets d'adolescents, avait gardé contact avec lui à sa sortie de Poudlard, bref avait été un de ses meilleurs amis et ne l'avait jamais lâché. Maintenant après neuf ans, voilà qu'une fille refaisait apparition dans la vie de Moony après l'avoir fait énormément souffrir et soudainement il n'était plus le roi près de lui. Sirius savait que Remus ne lui accordait pas autant de temps qu'il lui en aurait offert si elle n'avait pas été là, et en plus il tranchait en sa faveur lorsqu'il remettait l'intruse à sa place. Enfin, ca n'était arrivé qu'une fois mais... mais ca montrait tout de même son état d'esprit, c'était injuste.

Cette Callista était d'une insolence! Elle lui volait sa place et le faisait sans douceur, et en plus elle faisait exprès d'être désagréable avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'il la côtoie plus d'un an. De toute façon après elle repartirait, les oubliant derrière elle. Elle qui détestait tant le monde magique allait retrouver ses moldus et oublier son Remus! Son meilleur ami. Son journal. Son corps. Ah, il était vrai aussi qu'elle n'avait pas encore demander à avoir son corps mais il fallait s'attendre à tout avec elle, elle n'avait honte de rien. Et puis... et puis elle l'avait tutoyé! Comment ca lui aussi... lui avait juste répondu à son tutoiement, c'était venu naturellement! Et non il n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Il allait expliquer tout ca à James, Sirius était certain que lui au moins serait d'accord avec lui. Et Remus qui le traitait d'enfant! Comme s'il était plus puérile que d'habitude... puis il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, il avait encore le droit d'être jaloux en voyant son ami s'éloigner pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Plus sérieusement si Sirius réagissait ainsi c'est qu'il était tout simplement jaloux et avait peur de perdre un être cher. Les Maraudeurs avant d'être ses amis étaient toute sa famille, il tenait particulièrement à eux car dans le fond il n'avait qu'eux. Et tout le monde sait comme on peut se montrer idiot quand nos sentiments s'en mêlent. Sirius ne voulait pas perdre Remus, il voulait garder son amitié exclusive aux Maraudeurs, comme si le fait d'entrer dans ce groupe signifiait renoncer aux autres êtres humains. Il agissait aussi peut-être comme un enfant ayant un jeune frère ou une jeune sœur depuis peu et qui croit l'amour de ses parents divisé en deux. Oui, Sirius ressentait tout cela, mais il aurait préféré chanter une hymne aux Serpentards que de se l'avouer.

.**........................................................................................................**

PDV Estelle

Nous étions aujourd'hui mercredi, et l'heure de son premier rendez vous avec la professeur d'Etude des moldus était arrivée. Estelle avait décidé de révéler ce complément à son emploi du temps à ces amis, après tout, ils pourraient ainsi la couvrir si ses absences chaque semaine finissaient par éveiller les soupçons, puis des meilleurs amis ce n'est pas fait pour rien. De toute façon ils étaient tellement curieux qu'ils l'auraient interrogée sans cesse et qu'elle aurait finit par céder, comme toujours. Quand ils s'y mettaient à deux ils devenaient fort difficile de leur cacher quelque chose. Le souci c'est que de cette façon ils auraient pu ouvrir les yeux des autres quand à sa disparition hebdomadaire.

Willian et Lalie avaient souri à la révélation, ca ne les étonnait pas d'Estelle. Ils avaient de toute façon deviné que l'année dernière elle se procurait les cours, alors pourquoi ne pas complètement assister à un cours! Estelle ne pouvait plus les surprendre, ils la connaissaient, ils connaissaient sa soif d'apprentissage. Ils avaient juste un peu descendu ses parents qui ne devraient pas agir de sorte à ce que leur fille doive faire ce qu'elle aime en cachette. Forcer quelqu'un à ne pas être lui, à renier ses goûts c'est le haïr. Mais Estelle n'avait pas fait attention, depuis le temps elle avait compris que tous les trois n'avaient pas reçu la même éducation et que ses amis ne pourraient jamais comprendre son mode de vie. Ca ne les empêchait pas de s'apprécier quand même.

En attendant il était l'heure pour elle de sortir de la Salle Commune, les laissant profiter de ce temps à deux pour vivre un petit moment intime. Ils étaient peut-être amis et passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Estelle savait qu'un couple avait besoin de s'isoler de temps en temps. Alors parfois elle les laissait. Ca ne changeait rien à leurs relations d'avant puisque de toute manière durant toutes ces années elle s'était souvent isolée, par plaisir de la solitude et aussi pour pouvoir étudier dans le calme.

Elle avait fait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer en arrivant jusqu'à la salle de classe. Ne manquerait plus qu'on tombe sur elle dans une situation aussi compromettante.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Miss Eagle. Installez vous. Je vous propose un cours sur la littérature moldue. Les autres élèves ont bien aimé.

-Ca me va.

Le cours plu beaucoup à Estelle. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de lire des romans moldus, il y en avait quelques uns à la bibliothèque mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de les emprunter ou de les lire sur place, et chez elle il n'était pas non plus question qu'elle lise de tels ouvrages. Le professeur qui n'était pas vraiment son professeur et avec qui elles s'étaient mises à s'appeler par leurs prénoms tout en se vouvoyant, lui avait prêté un roman fantastique comme il en existait des centaines. Ainsi on pouvait voir une des représentations que les moldus se faisaient des sorciers. Ce livre allait sûrement être passionnant et bien différent de ceux qu'elle pouvait parcourir habituellement.

Estelle fut bien inspirée de le réduire et de le ranger dans sa poche car à peine sortie elle croisa Cédric. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui souri d'une manière étrange, et si elle n'avait pas remarqué que son petit jeu avait commencé dès la rentrée elle aurait paniqué en s'imaginant qu'il savait pour les cours d'étude des moldus. Habituellement il se contentait d'un signe de tête, ils se devaient d'être polis l'un envers l'autres du fait qu'ils faisaient tout deux partis de familles influentes mais à présent il lui destinait toujours son petit sourire. Elle n'aurait su le décrypter et ne savait si elle devait y voir de la moquerie, de la fierté ou de la sympathie. En tout cas elle était sur ces gardes, s'il changeait d'attitude en son égard il devait y avoir une raison surtout que derrière les politesses qu'ils devaient avoir l'un pour l'autres ils ne s'aimaient guère. Elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête qui faisait office de salut et poursuivit son chemin sans plus s'en préoccuper. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à tous les idiots qui croisaient sa route.

En rentrant dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, dans la tour côté ouest du château, elle rencontra son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait senti arriver de loin. Pas qu'elle ait un odorat hyper développé ou qu'une mauvaise odeur se dégage de lui non, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas avec ce sens qu'elle avait repéré l'arrivée du professeur Lupin. Non c'était différent, quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Décidément ces temps si elle ne savait plus décrypter ou expliquer grand chose. La veille, alors qu'elle était juste entrée dans la Grande Salle, elle avait ressenti immédiatement sa présence et avait levé la tête pour le voir seulement après. Ses sens avaient été troublés, quelque chose en elle s'était éveillée. Il aurait pu être dans n'importe quelle pièce du couloir, elle l'aurait retrouvé d'instinct. C'était un sentiment étonnant qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir ressenti. Elle aurait bien cherché des explications, mais avait peur du résultat, et si elle en parlait à ses amis ils verraient probablement là le signe d'une attirance physique. Et peut-être n'auraient-ils pas tord. Après tout, elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine, et ils étaient bien plus expérimentés qu'elle.

Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire et Estelle retînt avec grand mal son regard inquisiteur. Elle voulait savoir ce qui provoquait cette alerte en elle, ce qui en lui pouvait lui donner le signal. Elle trouverait, elle chercherait seule, mais elle finirait par savoir. Cet homme avait quelque chose de différent et elle parviendrait à définir quoi, même s'il n'était pas dans son habitude de faire attention aux gens. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps pour que le pouvoir du professeur Lupin n'ait plus aucun secret pour elle.

**......................................................................................**

PDV Remus

Remus venait de croiser une de ses élèves dans les couloirs. C'était l'une des mini-Maraudeurs, la jolie gothique. C'était à ce qu'il en avait vu au cours dernier, une jeune fille fort douée dans la matière. Elle l'avait surpris en réussissant à créer une forme argentée dès son premier essai. Il devinait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux semaines pour réussir à lui donner sa forme animale. Il avait l'intention de les laisser s'entrainer pendant deux semaines en cours, puis les chargerait de faire des efforts pendant leur temps libre et de leur montrer leur avancée à chaque début de cours.

En attendant il avait été étonné par ses élèves de cinquième année. Il les avait mis face à un épouvantard et pour la plupart ils avaient bien réagit. Il y avait eu certes des hurlements, mais il avait su maîtriser la situation. Chacun leur tour ils s'étaient avancés, et même si pour certains il avait fallu s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour qu'ils cessent de s'enfuir en courant et de paniquer, ils avaient au bout des deux heures, tous su contrôler la créature qui avait prit en si peu de temps de multiples apparences.

Maintenant ca allait être au tours de Callista d'affronter ses démons intérieurs, et Remus devinait que ca serait bien moins simple. Elle n'avait pas peur comme les élèves d'être expulsée de Poudlard, d'avoir une mauvaise note, d'être obligée d'assister à des cours de divination, d'être attaquée par une araignée ou un sombral. Quelque chose lui disait aussi que sa peur était plus intense. Il craignait qu'elle ne se mette en colère contre lui aussi. Mais enfin, il était de toute manière obligée de lui imposer l'épreuve un jour ou l'autre.

Lorsque Callista arriva elle lui souri mais il devina fort facilement qu'elle était angoissée. Tout ceux qui savaient devoir être confronter à un épouvantard dans les minutes suivantes avaient peur.

-Comment ca va Callista?

-Ca va... mais j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ce problème.

-Tu connais la formule?

-Riddikulus. J'ai déjà vu père et mère se confronter à une telle créature. Je sais que je dois imaginer un changement qui pourrait rendre ma peur amusante et prononcer la formule. Maintenant il faut le faire en pratique.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Et bien si tu es prête nous allons nous lancer.

Remus lui fit signe d'avancer pour être en face de l'armoire qu'il ouvrit d'un sort, laissant l'épouvantard sortir. Il avait lui aussi l'estomac un peu serré, il craignait ce qu'il allait voir et ce qui aller se passer.

Soudain, face à Callista, l'épouvantard se transforma. Remus ne put retenir un petit cri. Il avait sous ses yeux la Callista de treize ans, totalement nue si ce n'est un voile de mariée qu'elle portait sur la tête et des chaines à ses poignets et à ses chevilles et elle était marquée sur tout le corps par l'emblème de sa famille. Le temps qu'il se remette du choc de cette découverte, la véritable Callista était au sol, elle s'était évanouie.

Après s'être traité de crétin une demie douzaine de fois, il renvoya l'épouvantard dans l'armoire et réanima Callista. Il lui tendit un morceau de chocolat et tentait de prendre un air rassurant, mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de la peur de son amie.

-Ca va aller?

-Oui. On peut y retourner.

-Callista je ne sais pas si c'est

-Il faut que je recommence. Je ne peux pas rester aussi faible face à ma peur. Tu sais très bien qu'il faut les combattre. Et si un jour je me retrouve dans la même situation, il faut que je puisse m'en tirer sans ton aide.

Et voilà, il retrouvait la Callista qu'il admirait. Celle qui ne montrait pas ses faiblesses, qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Il restait tout de même tendu, l'apparence que prenait la créature n'était pas agréable pour lui non plus. Il céda tout de même à la demande de son élève et rouvrit l'armoire, cette fois en se promettant de regarder la véritable Callista et d'agir avant l'évanouissement.

A peine l'armoire ouverte, le visage de Callista se crispa, son regard se voila. Elle tira sur son col et le bruit qu'elle faisait ne laissait aucun doute: elle souffrait. Peut-être étouffait-elle, quelque fois la peur empêche de respirer. Elle tomba ensuite au sol mais loin de s'avouer vaincue elle pointa sa baguette sur l'épouvantard et prononça la formule. Seulement elle était déjà trop affaiblie par sa peur et le sortilège ne fonctionna pas, elle hurlait à présent lorsque sa gorge parvenait à produire un son et se tordait de douleur, tout allait fort vite.

Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement. Aussitôt Remus se précipita pour aider Callista, il déchira son pull pour lui permettre de respirer plus facilement, la prit contre lui et entreprit de la bercer pour la calmer tout en murmurant quelques paroles qu'il s'avait pourtant inaudible. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'elle se calme plus rapidement, il suffisait d'attendre.

Alors Remus s'autorisa de lâcher Callista des yeux quelques secondes et lança un regard vers Sirius. Il avait renvoyé l'épouventard dans l'armoire et les observait, hésitant. Remus retourna la tête vers son amie qui tremblait toujours, dans ses bras, trop effrayée encore pour avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai sous-estimé la peur de Callista, et elle elle s'est surestimée.

-De quoi il s'agissait?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu?

-Non quand je suis arrivé l'épouvantard était dans ton dos et représenté la lune.

Remus garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas révéler à Sirius quelle forme la créature avait prise pour Callista, c'était bien trop personnel. Mais il ne savait comment le dire à son meilleur ami sans le froisser.

Ce fut Callista qui le sauva de cette situation gênante. Elle reprenait conscience de son environnement et se manifesta par un calme nouveau et une tentative pour s'éloigner des bras de Remus.

-Je vais vous laisser... à tout à l'heure au repas.

Sirius s'effaça avant d'être vu par la jeune femmebet Remus en fut soulagé. Il devinait que Callista se serait mise en colère si elle avait su que Sirius l'avait vu si faible.

-Que c'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle faiblement encore.

-Tu m'as fait une belle peur! Tu as affronté l'épouventard mais tu étais déjà trop faible quand tu as lancé la formule, ca n'a donc pas fonctionné et tu l'as mal supporté.

-D'accord.

Soudain Callista réalisa dans quel état était son pull et Remus vit une once de panique dans son regard, ou alors c'était un reste de sa frayeur récente.

-Tu semblais étouffer alors j'ai voulu faciliter ta respiration. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton elfe de maison le recoudra fort bien.

Elle rassembla tous ses cheveux en arrière et le regarda de façon étrange. Comme si elle cherchait à le sonder.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. On recommence ou...

-On ferait mieux d'attendre la prochaine séance pour que tu récupères.

-D'accord, alors je vais rentrer me changer et on se retrouve au déjeuné.

Alors ca non. Il n'allait pas la laisser traîner seule dans les couloirs vu l'état dans lequel elle était juste avant.

-Je t'accompagne alors.

-Je préférerai être seule.

-Tu le seras une fois dans tes appartements. Il est hors de question que tu traverses le château non accompagnée.

-Si tu le dis.

Elle se leva, se recoiffa, sûrement pour se redonner une contenance et ils sortirent. Remus aurait bien aimé que Callista l'aide à comprendre ce qu'il avait vu, mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Le voile de mariée devait être lié à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur le soir de sa fuite, le fait qu'elle soit nue aussi mais les chaînes et les symboles? Peut-être au fait qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec sa famille, qu'elle voulait être libre et donc qu'elle avait peur d'être attachée à ses êtres qu'elle détestait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec elle, pouvoir la consoler, mais il savait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que depuis peu, il fallait laisser le temps faire les choses. Neuf années ce n'est pas rien, on ne peut avoir la même confiance.

Callista marchait à ses côtés, la tête droite. Probablement pensait-elle à ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était normal. Pauvre Callista, elle subissait son idiotie. Jamais il n'aurait du la contraindre à un tel exercice. Elle était aussi forte magiquement qu'un premier année, mais avec une peur bien plus grande. C'était voué à l'échec.

C'est un Remus tout penaud qui laissa Callista devant ses appartements après s'être excusé de na pas avoir si bien géré la situation qu'il l'aurait voulu et lui avoir rappelé que si elle avait besoin de lui, Kiren pourrait venir le trouver et il viendrait aussitôt.

Remus s'était ensuite enfuit rapidement, et au croisement qui suivit, il percuta en tournant à droite. quelqu'un qui se tenait immobile dans l'angle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Remus s'était ensuite enfuit rapidement, et au croisement qui suivit, il percuta en tournant à droite quelqu'un qui se tenait immobile dans l'angle._

**. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**POV Sirius.**

Sirius, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait été récupérer dans le bureau du concierge, ne voulant pas laisser un tel bijou rester dans le fond du placard d'un ignorant, avait repéré l'endroit vers lequel Callista et Remus se dirigeaient. Il avait donc attendu pas loin que son ami passe devant lui après avoir raccompagné la jeune femme. Pour quelle raison? Ca il ne le savait pas lui-même, il avait une fois de plus agi sans réfléchir. Mais le fait est qu'il était là à présent et que Remus venait de le voir.

-Sirius mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je t'attendais.

-Pourquoi?

Toujours cette fameuse question: pourquoi? L'univers s'écroulerait-il donc si on cessait de lui poser la question une dizaine de fois par jour?

-Euh... je ne sais pas, pour te voir. Tu sais, en général les amis apprécient la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

-Oui mais du fait que nous allons déjeuner sous peu je ne vois pas l'urgence...

-Remus, tu es usant parfois tu sais! Sinon comment tu te sens après ce qu'il vient de se passer?

Voilà pourquoi Sirius avait attendu Remus! Il voulait juste savoir si Remus ne se sentait pas trop coupable parce qu'il savait que son ami avait le don de se faire des reproches pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui était au sol Sirius, c'était Callista.

-Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. Enfin si tu le prends comme ca c'est que tout va bien pour toi.

-Voilà. Et tu ne me demandes pas comment Callista se porte?

-Non.

-Sirius! Tu pourrais faire un effort!

-Mais elle n'est même pas là! Bon, si ca peut te faire plaisir: comment va-t-elle?

Sirius surjoua le rôle de l'interlocuteur vraiment très intéressé et avide de réponse.

-Et bien, je pense qu'elle s'en remettra vite, du moins, je te parie que dans quinze minutes elle nous rejoint dans la Grande Salle l'air d'avoir tout oublié.

-Oh elle a des soucis de mémoire! Ca explique bien des choses... ces neuf dernières années par exemple.

-Sirius arrête d'être si cruel, tu ne sais rien des raisons qui ont pu la pousser à partir! Absolument rien. Je ne t'ai pas jugé précocement en fonction de la famille dont tu venais quand nous avions onze ans, alors ne la juge pas rapidement non plus.

-Mais ca n'a rien à voir! On ne choisit pas sa famille mais on décide de ses actes!

-Pas toujours. Certaines fois nous sommes obligés d'agir de telle ou telle manière. De toute façon je n'ai pas de justification à te donner. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, point. Et si je lui pardonne je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas. De plus tu n'as rien à lui pardonner puisqu'elle ne t'a rien fait. Alors oublie le passé et essaie un peu de faire sa connaissance avant de lui faire la guerre. On se croirait à l'époque Poudlard quand tu détestais tout autant les Serpentards alors que tu n'avais jamais fait un pas pour les connaître.

-Cette époque est loin Remus... et d'ailleurs je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fais.

-Non mais franchement, tu crois que c'étais malin de les humilier comme cela? Ca t'aura servi à quoi?

-Remus, tu n'es plus préfet et nous ne sommes plus étudiants, ca ne sert à rien de revenir là dessus.

-Oh mais j'en ai marre Sirius, tu ne cherches jamais à comprendre l'opinion de l'autre. Tu es resté tellement puéril!

Et voilà, ce que Sirius redoutait commençait. Remus se détournait de lui et en venait à le critiquer. Forcément, Callista était tellement plus adulte que lui, tellement plus ouverte d'esprit! Il suivit Remus jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans dire un mot, il était fâché et compter bien le faire savoir.

-Sirius, parle un peu, on ne te reconnait pas quand tu es muet.

-...

-Arrête voyons, tu sais tout comme moi que tu ne pourras pas jouer à ce petit jeu très longtemps.

-...

-Oui bon d'accord j'y ai peut-être été un peu loin en te disant que tu es puéril.

-...

-Bon tu vas me parler oui! Tu crois que je vais faire quoi d'un ami, un de mes seuls véritables amis, s'il ne parle pas.

-Tu appelleras super Nannie pour qu'elle règle ton problème d'enfant désobéissant.

Et il continuait d'agir et de parler comme un enfant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire un effort pour garder Remus. Oh mais c'était ca qu'il fallait, il fallait qu'il soit irréprochable. L'ami parfait. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont se comportait l'ami parfait. Peut-être allait-il tout simplement faire l'hypocrite avec Callista quand Remus serait là, sans oublier pour autant qu'elle était l'ennemi à abattre pour garder Remus et surtout pour le protéger d'une cruelle déception. C'est ca, dès que Remus serait dans les parages il serait le plus agréable des hommes avec Callista.

En attendant, il devait plutôt se soucier de la pleine lune approchant que de cela.

-Mange beaucoup surtout Moony.

-Depuis tout ce temps je suis habitué tu sais... et je ne te retourne pas le conseil, toi tu mange beaucoup à n'importe quelle période de l'année!

-C'est parce que je me dépense tout le temps!

-Oui bien sûr!

Ah, il l'aimait mieux comme cela son Remus, quand il le taquinait gentiment, quand ils riaient ensemble. Les reproches passaient mieux lorsqu'ils étaient dit sur le ton de l'humour, d'ailleurs Sirius était si peu touché par la remarque de son ami qu'il se servit une grande assiette de spaghetti bolognaise.

A cet instant Callista arriva à la table des professeur. Remus avait eu raison, on ne pouvait deviner l'état dans lequel elle était quinze minutes auparavant en la regardant sourire à ce moment là. Il décida tout de suite de mettre son plan en application lorsque Callista demanda à Remus le plat de pattes. Il le lui tendit lui même.

-Voilà! Tu veux la sauce aussi?

-S'il te plait.

Il la lui passa et vit bien qu'elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il tente de faire quelque chose de méprisable comme de la lui renverser dessus, mais il ne fit rien et cela l'étonna aux vues de son visage. D'ailleurs Remus aussi semblait stupéfait.

-Sinon qu'avez vous de prévu pour cet après-midi?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Callista apparemment encore un peu hésitante à l'idée de parler de façon civilisée avec Sirius, probablement une balade dans le parc.

-Moi aussi. Dis Callista tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse visiter la forêt interdite?

-Euh... je sais que je ne crains rien avec toi à mes côtés alors pourquoi pas! A partir du moment où l'on n'est pas remarqué par les élève à qui on donnerait un mauvais exemple je suis d'accord.

Ah ca ca craignait. Il était maintenant au courant que Remus allait passer toute l'après-midi avec sa rivale. Voilà pourquoi il valait mieux parfois ne pas poser de questions et rester dans l'ignorance.

-Et toi Sirius? demanda un Remus souriant.

-Je vais me reposer un peu et attendre l'arrivée de James et Peter.

-Je vous rejoindrai vers cinq heures.

-Oui si tu veux, de toute façon c'est l'heure de leur arrivée, bien que je pense que comme toujours Peter arrivera avec cinq minutes de retard.

C'était d'ailleurs exaspérant. Peter devait avoir un gène féminin, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres explications à ses éternels retards. Déjà à chaque rentrée lorsqu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard il manquait peu de secondes pour que la locomotive rouge parte sans lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'école, à chacun de leurs rendez vous il se faisait attendre. C'était Peter quoi!

-Ce sont vos amis d'école?

-Oui. On est tous resté en contact et on tient toujours autant les uns aux autres.

-C'est beau une si grande et longue amitié.

Par la suite Sirius n'eu pas trop l'occasion de parler à Callista, surtout que cette dernière était toujours méfiante et ne lui adressait jamais directement la parole. En même temps elle avait raison de se méfier, parce qu'il ne serait certainement pas aussi agréable lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, lors des cours par exemple.

**pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

-Salut vieux frère!

James avait surgit de la cheminée du bureau de Sirius et ils se donnaient l'accolade comme ils le faisaient étant plus jeunes. Ils se serraient la main puis finissaient par s'attirer l'un l'autre pour se serrer fraternellement.

-Comment tu vas?

-Très bien depuis ma dernière lettre datant d'il y a une heure.

-Et Lily... ?

-Elle va toujours bien aussi! Mais où est Remus?

-En ballade avec Callista.

-Franchement tu es vraiment patient pour la supporter...

-Oh je ne la supporte pas... je la déteste et elle le sait. Seulement j'ai décidé de faire comme si je l'appréciais devant Remus... sinon il m'en voudrait et je serais capable de le faire se précipiter dans le camps de Callista... et c'est tout ce qu'elle attend.

A ce moment là, Peter sorti en toussant de la cheminée que chaque professeur avait à disposition et ils le saluèrent. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus d'entrer dans le bureau, mais par la porte lui.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, Sirius se fit servir un repas dans ses appartements où il avait conduit ses amis. Dumbledore pensait que Sirius préférait être seul à seul avec Remus pour le rassurer avant la pleine lune et les deux jeunes adultes pouvaient donc ne pas aller manger dans la Grande Salle sans attirer les soupçons du directeur quant au statut d'animagus de trois des Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs celui ci ignorait que James et Peter les avaient rejoint puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré dans les couloirs.

Lorsque le jour commença à décliner, Remus sortit avec la cape d'invisibilité rejoindre le saule cogneur. Puis une fois la nuit tombée et le couvre-feu passé, les garçons partirent le rejoindre discrètement tout en veillant sur la carte des Maraudeurs qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait dehors. Ils savaient parfaitement que de l'intérieur, seule une personne vivant dans les appartements de Sirius aurait pu les voir, car Dumbledore en installant le saule cogneur avait bien pensé à lui trouver un emplacement sur lequel personne dans le château n'avait vue.

Ils profitèrent de leur nuit pour s'amuser sous leurs formes animales à travers la forêt interdite puis le jour commençant à pointer le bout de son nez ils retournèrent à la cabane hurlante où le loup-garou du groupe reprit forme humaine. Le chien, le cerf et le rat reprirent eux aussi leurs formes naturelles, vérifièrent que Remus était en assez bonne santé pour attendre l'arrivée de l'infirmière sans être en danger puis ils s'en allèrent, James et Peter cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité et Sirius se donnant l'air d'un simple promeneur matinal.

**pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

Sachant que le lycanthrope dormirait profondément toute la matinée, Sirius n'eut aucun remord à en profiter pour se reposer un peu lui aussi. Il avait auparavant absorbé une potion confectionnée par Lily qui donnait à une heure de sommeil le même effet que deux heures. Ainsi ayant dormi de six heures à dix heures, il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Il avait ensuite été prendre un petit déjeuner aux cuisines qu'il connaissait par cœur puis avait été donner un cours de onze heures à treize heures. Il avait alors été déjeuner à la Grande Salle et avait fini très rapidement pour rejoindre son ami à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle arrière que l'infirmière avait aménagée pour que Remus ne puisse être vu des élèves, il aperçu que Callista qu'il n'avait pas vu au repas était au chevet de son ami. Il ne s'effraya pas de sa présence car Remus lui avait dit que Callista avait su dès qu'il avait été mordu pour son statut de loup-garou et qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais il s'en agaça. Elle poussait l'hypocrisie jusqu'à attendre au bord du lit de Remus, comme si elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Que voulait elle lui soutirer à la fin!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

-La même chose que toi. Quoi que je me demande si tu es là pour venir le voir ou pour venir m'énerver.

-Ne rêve pas tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Je ne me déplacerais pas pour toi!

Le ton montait, les professeurs s'énervaient.

-Tu as raison, tu as déjà été long à te déplacer pour lui...

Comment pouvait-elle oser dire ca! Elle était véritablement mauvaise, elle pensait peut-être plus mériter l'amitié de Remus parce qu'elle était venue le voir une heure avant lui?

-Moins que toi qui a mis neuf ans.

Alors que Callista s'apprêtait à répondre, Remus poussa un léger gémissement de douleur dans son sommeil et attira donc vers lui l'attention des deux autres. Alors d'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent de se taire, ils ne voulaient pas réveiller Remus par leur dispute.

Sirius observa Callista ouvrir le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main et se plonger dans sa lecture, lui sortit les devoirs des élèves de cinquième années qu'il venait de ramasser et entreprit de les corriger. Seulement il sentait sur lui se poser le regard de Callista, il était sur qu'elle n'était pas concentrée sur son roman. Elle le maudissait probablement, ou préparait un mauvais coup. Alors, pour la surveiller, il levait de temps en temps les yeux et parfois la surprenait en flagrant délit. Si elle s'imaginait qu'il ferait l'erreur de rabaisser sa méfiance elle se trompait largement.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**PDV Callista.**

Callista était là depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand Sirius était arrivé. Elle avait assuré ses cours et était rentrée dans ses appartements prendre un roman moldu et le panier contenant son déjeuner que Kiren avait préparé pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son ami à l'infirmerie plus rapidement.

Pendant ce temps Callista s'était remémoré les précédentes pleines lunes où elle s'était inquiétée pour Remus. Enfant elle allait le voir tous les matins chez lui quand elle savait qu'il s'était transformé. Elle connaissait le calendrier lunaire mieux que personne. Souvent la mère de Remus lui répétait qu'il ne servait à rien de venir si tôt, que Remus dormait toujours mais elle laissait tout de même entrer la petite fille inquiète pour son ami qu'elle était. De toute manière Madame Lupin savait que chez Callista le réveil sonnait chaque jour à cinq heures trente et que la petite fille préférait être près de son ami qu'avec ses parents à lire et relire des livres de sortilèges.

De ce fait, la première personne que Remus voyait en se réveillant était souvent Callista, par la suite elle était même celle qui changeait les bandages de Remus, voulant aider sa mère répondant au nom de Colline.

La morsure de Remus avait fait murir plus encore ses deux enfants déjà bien matures pour leur âge, ils avaient grandi en même temps grâce ou à cause des problèmes de l'autre. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer d'une tendresse fraternelle à se soutenir l'un l'autre devant les obstacles, devant la vie. Le fait que les deux aient à subir leur lot de douleurs les avait rapprochés puisque tout deux savait ce que c'était que souffrir et comprenait donc l'autre quand il traversait une mauvaise période.

Puis Remus l'avait quittée pour Poudlard et elle s'était retrouvée dans une école privée pour Cracmoles. Elle l'aurait supporté si au moins il y avait eu un internat, mais non, chaque soir elle devait rentrer chez elle. Leurs habitudes avaient alors été balayées même s'ils continuaient à s'écrire de longues lettres à l'aide de la chouette de Callista. Son ancienne chouette qu'elle aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs mais qu'elle avait du abandonner lors de sa fuite. Remus revenait pendant les vacances et Callista allait dormir chez lui. Colline l'accueillait toujours à bras ouvert, elle était devenue une mère de substitution et Callista lui rendait donc visite même en période scolaire quand elle savait que Remus ne serait pourtant pas là. Colline aussi lui avait manqué lorsqu'elle se cachait chez les moldus, et elle s'était inquiétée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne vivait plus dans la maison où Callista avait toujours été. Heureusement ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées, Remus lui avait expliqué récemment que Colline avait juste trouvé les moyens de se payer sa propre maison plutôt que de louer à un propriétaire peu agréable. Il lui avait donné la nouvelle adresse de sa mère et Callista cherchait depuis les mots pour lui écrire et lui expliquer sa si longue absence. Elle espérait que Colline ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

En attendant Callista avait décidé de chouchouter Remus comme avant parce qu'elle se rendait compte que toutes ses années n'avaient rien changées à l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Elle le voyait à ce qu'elle ressentait près de son loup endormi. Dès qu'elle le pourrait elle serait près de lui, et quand malheureusement elle devrait s'absenter elle donnerait l'ordre à Kiren de s'occuper de lui.

Puis Sirius était rentré, ils avaient commencé à se disputer avant de se rendre compte que ca n'était pas le lieu adéquat. Sirius était tellement étrange, en le voyant agir comme cela elle ne comprenait plus son comportement de ce midi. Il était insaisissable et pour cela elle se méfiait de lui. Ainsi, alors qu'elle avait décidé de lire pour ne pas avoir à converser avec lui, elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle, comme s'il la maudissait ou préparait un mauvais coup. Alors elle le surveillait et parfois parvenait à le prendre sur le fait. Alors elle lui lançait un regard noir comme elle savait si bien les faire.

Au bout de deux heures, Remus commença à s'agiter, et après trois essais infructueux il ouvrit les paupières sa tête tournée vers elle. De ce fait elle fut celle qu'il vit en premier. Comme avant.

-Cali... ca faisait longtemps!

-Chut... garde tes forces.

-Oh mais je vais bien tu sais, Pompom est une fée, elle fait des miracles.

-Ose dire qu'elle fait mieux les bandages que moi!

Il lui offrit un sourire fatigué et enfin tourna la tête pour remarquer la présence de Sirius dans la pièce.

-Je rêve, vous étiez là tout les deux et j'ai pourtant su dormir!

-Voyons Moony, c'est à croire que tu nous prends pour deux enfants insupportables! On sait se tenir, pas vrai Callista?

-Tout à fait Sirius. Puis tu sais bien Remus qu'on ne se permettrait pas de te déranger lorsque tu récupères, on veut t'aider pas t'épuiser.

-Cali, on dirait ma mère!

-Colline est une femme pleine de sagesse donc je prends ca pour un compliment.

-En tout cas je suis ravis de voir que vous vous entendez enfin.

Ni Sirius si Callista ne répondit. Ils savaient bien qu'ils ne pouvaient mentir ainsi à leur ami commun. Ils préféraient tout deux le laisser se tromper, il était heureux ainsi et ils ne lui mentaient pas.

La tornade Pomfresh arriva alors dans la pièce et mit Sirius et Callista dehors en insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir là avant le lendemain. Alors ces deux ci se regardèrent haineusement et partirent chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de jouer la comédie, Remus n'était plus dans les parages.

En rentrant dans ses appartements, Callista vit son élève particulière en conversation avec un Serpentard. Enfin, si on pouvait parler d'une conversation malgré les éclairs que la jeune fille lui envoyait du regard. Ca se voyait qu'elle était en colère, où alors Callista s'en rendait compte juste parce qu'elle avait l'habitude elle aussi de cacher ses émotions. Enfin, tout ca n'était pas son histoire, elle n'allait tout de même pas se mêler de la vie privée de ces jeunes gens.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**PDV Lalie**

Lalie allait rejoindre son chéri et sa meilleure amie dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle rencontra une de ses camarades de classe avec qui elle échangea quelques banalités sur les cours. Suzy était une fille très studieuse et de ce fait la conversation avec elle était toujours tournée sur les devoirs. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'apprécier Lalie qui n'était pas l'élève la plus performante et travailleuse du château, en même temps, beaucoup étaient celles à apprécier Lalie.

Puis enfin elle rentra dans la Grande Salle et rejoint Willian. Estelle n'était pas encore là.

-Tu sais où est la miss?

-Aucune idée ma chérie... elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Tu as raison.

Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant et en se regardant amoureusement puis un joueur de Quiddich des Serdaigles s'installa à côté d'eux et entreprit de converser avec Willian. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Lalie s'égare dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'en retrouvait à penser à Estelle sans savoir quel chemin avait suivit son esprit pour arriver là. C'est dingue parfois comme on peut se perdre dans ses pensées, les liens logiques entre deux idées étant tellement faibles! Qui ne s'est en effet jamais demandé comment il en était arriver à penser à telle ou telle chose sans parvenir à retrouver les suites de ses pensées? Comment réussir à retranscrire le chemin qui part du don des elfes de maison pour la cuisine au comportement de sa meilleure amie?

Bref, Lalie se faisait la remarque que Estelle était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. De nombreuses fois Lalie l'avait surprise la tête dans les nuages, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Estelle semblait toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, et s'il lui arrivait de penser à autre chose elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Bien sûr Lalie ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle savait que Estelle lui cachait des choses. Elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Et Lalie ne lui en tenait plus rigueur, elle comprenait Estelle et l'acceptait telle qu'elle était mais là elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement que son amie, dans ses moments d'égarements souriait, ainsi Lalie savait qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Puis peut-être qu'Estelle était tout simplement occupée à tomber amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce serait une bonne chose pour elle.

Enfin, la cible de ses songeries arriva et s'installa face à elle.

-Où étais-tu?

-Cédric m'a retenue... il voulait me parler.

Lalie aurait bien demandé de quoi mais savait qu'elle aurait eu pour réponse un froncement de sourcils de sa mystérieuse amie, alors elle préférait attendre deux minutes car elle savait que celle-ci lui dirait tout.

-Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner au mariage de sa sœur. Seulement je suppose que tu sais ce que ca voudrait dire que je sois sa cavalière...

Lalie voulant regarder discrètement et inconsciemment son amoureux qu'elle pensait encore occupé à sa conversation sur le Quiddich fut surprise de voir qu'au contraire il était tourné vers Estelle et les écoutait depuis le début.

-Ca signifierait quoi? demanda-t-il prenant ainsi part à la discussion.

-Que j'accepterais de l'épouser.

-Quoi! Mais il est fou ce type de vouloir être ton cavalier dans ce cas! Tu ne lui as pas répondu trop violemment j'espère! Parce que je ne le vois pas à table... tu ne l'as pas envoyé à l'infirmerie?

-Non, il n'est pas à l'infirmerie.

Lalie ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que son amie n'avait pas clairement dit avoir refusé la proposition. C'était de ces choses subtiles que souvent Willian laissait passer mais qu'elle avait l'habitude de remarquer. Si Estelle changeait brutalement de conversation, alors Lalie serait en droit de penser que son amie n'avait pas opposé de refus à la demande du Serpentard.

-Et sinon Willian, tu as fini de préparer ta partie pour samedi?

Et voilà, Estelle parlait à présent de la blague qu'ils comptaient faire sur les Serpents samedi, elle avait donc changé de conversation. L'heure était grave, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Estelle s'engager avec cet idiot de Hoyld. A moins que... à moins qu'il ne soit le garçon dont elle était amoureuse et auquel elle songeait lors de ses, à présent, nombreux moments de rêveries.

-Estelle, je pourrai te parler après?

-Euh bien sûr, comme toujours. Sinon tu as fini ta part toi?


End file.
